


Fated To Pretend or The Weekend Jensen Was Jared’s Girlfriend

by merrick_ds, xkatjafx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Español | Spanish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Schmoop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/pseuds/xkatjafx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Spanish Translation</b> of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260">this story</a> by merrick_ds.</p><p>Debido a circunstancias extraordinarias Jensen se ofrece a pasar un fin de semana fingiendo ser la novia de Jared. Jared pronto se da cuenta de que obtendrá mucho más de lo que esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Katja (xkatjafx)

**Pareja:** J² = Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles.

**Advertencias:** CRACK. Humor. Travestismo. 

**Clasificación:** NC-17. Primera vez.

**Resumen:** Debido a circunstancias extraordinarias Jensen se ofrece a pasar un fin de semana fingiendo ser la novia de Jared. Jared pronto se da cuenta de que obtendrá mucho más de lo que esperaba.

**Spoilers:** Ninguno de SPN.

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** Todas es mentira. La última vez que revisé nada como esto pasó.

**Notas del Autor:** Esta historia es una especie de versión invertida de "encubierto en un bar gay". Antes de leerlo, debes saber un par de cosas:  
1) La historia tiene lugar a principios del otoño de 2008, también conocida como durante la Temporada 4. Significa que Jared y Sandy han terminado.  
2) Jensen es soltero de nuevo.  
3) Jared y Jensen no viven juntos. (Cuando empecé esta historia, esa idea todavía era completamente irreal)  
4) A menudo la gente ve lo que quiere ver ;)

http://z13.invisionfree.com/Supernatural_Foro/index.php?showtopic=4872

 

**| Parte 1 |**

SABADO, hace un mes.

 

-"No puedo. Ojalá pudiera, pero realmente no puedo"- Jared tropezó al salir del taxi, dándose la vuelta para ver a Jensen saliendo detrás de él- "Es mi turno para alquilar el lugar y organizar todo. Si no voy, todo se caerá a pedazos y eso sería totalmente injusto para los demás. No es culpa suya que Sandy y yo termináramos"- suspiró Jared, vaciando sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves, mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

-"Sí, pero obviamente es su culpa que tengas terror de ir allí solo... ¿De todos modos, qué hay de malo en ello?"- Se detuvieron delante de la puerta mientras Jared, aún sin éxito, metía las manos en los bolsillos. Maldiciendo interiormente, su incapacidad de recordar dónde había puesto la maldita cosa. Tal vez no debió haber bebido las últimas dos cervezas, después de todo.

-"Por cierto, es posible que quieras probar en el bolsillo interior de tu chaqueta, Jay"- señaló Jensen, tirando juguetonamente del bolsillo en cuestión.

Jared frunció el ceño, pescando las llaves perdidas- "¿Cómo es que siempre…?”- se calló, pensando en que toda la situación era bastante embarazosa, especialmente, porque no era la primera vez que Jensen sabía dónde estaban sus cosas mejor que él. Metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y finalmente ambos se deslizaron en el interior, para ser saludados con entusiasmo por Harley y Sadie, saltando arriba y abajo.

Jared rascó a Sadie detrás de las orejas para calmarla, mientras Harley era acariciado por Jensen- "Ir a nuestra reunión anual solo, es como pasar un fin de semana en el infierno. No tienes ni idea, hombre. Cometí ese error hace tres años y las chicas estaban constantemente, intentando hablarme de lo que me estaba perdiendo y planeando citas con todas sus amigas solteras”

Se trasladaron al salón, en donde Jensen se dejó caer en el gran sofá, ambos perros acomodándose a sus pies- “Eso no suena así de mal…”- observó la espalda de Jared desaparecer en la cocina.

-“¡Tú no estuviste ahí!”- gritó Jared desde la otra habitación mientras asaltaba el refrigerador. Cinco segundos después estaba de vuelta, dándole una cerveza a Jensen- la sexta ¿o séptima?- entonces se dejó caer junto a su amigo. Se sacó los zapatos pateándolos, quizás un poco demasiado lejos, observando a Harley perseguirlos. Uups

-“En algún punto del segundo día, Alex y Joe aparecieron, emparejándome con cualquier cosa que se moviera en dos piernas. ¡Espera! ¡Eso no es cierto! Había esta chica en el club, a quien Alex sacó de un agujero en alguna parte. Ella estaba tan ebria que estaba más allá de poder moverse en dos piernas”

Abriendo la cerveza con su anillo, Jensen rio.

-“No es divertido, hombre. Básicamente, lo único que discutimos en todo el fin de semana fue mi vida amorosa. Crearon perfiles es sitios de citas para mí. En realidad, me vi obligado a cambiar mi dirección de correo”- se quejó.

-“¿Pudo ser peor que los correos de las fans?”- dijo Jensen con una sonrisa, bebiendo su cerveza.

-“No sé sobre tus correos de las fans, pero al menos los míos no contienen fotografías de hombres practicando BDSM”

Jensen casi se ahogó con su cerveza, pero se las arregló para aullar de risa, de todos modos.

-“Aparentemente, Alex fue algo ‘creativo’ con las preferencias sexuales”

-“Con amigos como los tuyos ¿quién necesita enemigos?”- resopló Jensen, levantando la botella de cerveza, deliberadamente.

-“Exacto”- Jared dejó que su botella chocará contra la de Jensen y luego tomó otro trago- “No puedo pensar en una mejor manera de pasar mis vacaciones”- añadió con sarcasmo.

-“¿Entonces, por qué vas?”

-“¿Porque, son mis amigos? Nos conocemos desde el Instituto y solo nos vemos una vez al año. Aparte de todas las bromas malas y molestas, en realidad, disfruto pasar tiempo con ellos. Sólo no quiero repetir la actuación de ese año”- suspiró.

-“Tío, si tanto lo odias, podría ponerme un vestido y ser tu novia el fin de semana”- bromeó Jensen.

Como respuesta, una sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Jared- “Oh ¿lo harías? ¿Renunciarías a tu única semana libre en tres meses por mi? eso es muy lindo de tu parte”- dijo poniendo la mano derecha sobre su corazón- “Realmente significa mucho para mi”- se burló con un suspiro- “Sabes que no puedo aceptarlo sin darte algo a cambio… has esto y podrás tener el jersey autografiado por los Spurs y los Mavericks que siempre has querido”- bromeó señalando el articulo en la pared detrás del sofá.

Jensen volteó la cabeza, levantando la mirada, su cara se quedó completamente en blanco por un segundo. Lentamente, ladeó la cabeza a un lado, levantando una esquina de su boca en una típica sonrisa marca Dean- “De acuerdo, entonces. Hagámoslo”- su voz sonó completamente solemne.

Jared simplemente se quedó mirando la mano que le ofrecía, con expresión confundida. ¿Qué demonios? Jensen estaba bromeando ¿verdad?

Tomó la mano de Jensen, dándole un largo y fuerte apretón

Poco sabía sobre las cosas que acababa de poner en movimiento. 

 

+++

 

LUNES por la noche, una semana después

Jared estaba a punto de sentarse en frente de la televisión para ver el juego y comer pizza recién sacada del horno, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando a la chica de pie delante de él. El largo cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, creando un llamativo contraste con el vestido turquesa que caía libremente por su delgado, pero atlético cuerpo.

-“Hola”- dijo, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente, como si estuviese esperando alguna reacción.

Dejó que sus ojos vagaran, notando los zapatos blancos de tacón, el bolso y bufanda blancos, a juego, y los labios llenos color rosa. Si que era bonita, pero no podía ubicarla, no podía recordar que alguien mencionara que estaba a punto de tener un visitante- “¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?”

-“¿Podrías dejarme entrar?”- se removió un poco, evitando el contacto visual, mirando nerviosamente a sus zapatos.

Jared se preguntó si se estaba perdiendo algo. ¿Conocía a esta chica? ¿Era alguien del set? ¿Una fan? ¿De dónde demonios consiguió su dirección? Le dio otra mirada por encima. Al menos no parecía una acosadora loca, a pesar de que estaba actuando un poco ansiosa. Jugando con la correa de su bolso, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Jared le observaba, lo dejó caer como carbones calientes. Algo en ella le parecía ligeramente familiar- sólo no podía entender que era exactamente. 

-“Disculpa, esto puede sonar estúpido, pero ¿te conozco?”- le dio su mejor sonrisa de cachorrito, solo en caso de que estuviese a punto de cometer un metedura de pata

De repente su completa postura cambio y esos labios rosas formaron una sonrisa que pareció demasiado familiar…

-“¿No reconoces a tu propia novia, Jared?”- la voz se deslizó a un muy masculino acento en mitad de la oración.

Jared le miró fijamente, parpadeó, le miró fijamente de nuevo y comenzó a reír- “¡Mierda, hombre! ¡No lo hiciste!”

Jensen soló sonrió- “Teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas?”

-“Honestamente, no pensé que fueras en serio sobre esto”- Jared sacudió la cabeza, con incredulidad- “De todas formas… entra”

Hizo a Jensen pasar hasta el salón, una vez ahí le pidió que diera una vuelta, lo que Jensen cumplió con una sonrisa, añadiendo una femenina reverencia al final.

-“Todavía no puedo creerlo”

Si fuera honesto, estaba completamente atónito con Jensen vestido como una chica. En serio ¿quién hace eso? Y la pregunta más interesante: ¿Qué dice eso sobre Jensen? Negó con la cabeza- “Te ves completamente diferente”

-“Ese es el punto, Jay. ¿Entonces, estás de acuerdo con este look? ¿Es lo suficientemente bueno para tu novia?”  
Jared rió. Jensen parecía bastante tranquilo como todo ese asunto- “¿Quieres que te diga que estas bonita? No, el vestido no te hace ver gorda, Jen”

Jensen negó con la cabeza, divertido- “Hey, solo pensé que tal vez, preferirías un color de cabello diferente. O tal vez ¿te gustarían senos más grandes?”- añadió con picardía mientras acariciaba las cosas en cuestión.

-“No lo sé ¿Puedo tocarlos?”

Jensen frunció el ceño- “¿Qué es esto? ¿Sin citas, ni flores, ni chocolates- sólo directo a segunda base, Jay? ¿Así es cómo tratas a todas tus chicas?”

Jared resopló-“Veo que serás una de esas novias de alto mantenimiento”- respiró profundamente- “Dejando la broma a un lado, ¿realmente quieres seguir adelante con esto, Jensen?”

-“Me prometiste el jersey, hombre. No te acobardes ahora, después de todo lo que pase para conseguir estas cosas”

-“Esto es una locura, incluso para nosotros, tío”- señaló Jared con un suspiro, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-“Probablemente más para mi, que para ti”- dijo Jensen con una sonrisa y con cuidado se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá. Obviamente los tacones altos y el vestido era algo a lo que todavía tenía que acostumbrarse- “La pregunta sería si ¿crees que tus amigos me reconozcan? O déjame reformularla ¿ven la serie?”

Jared lo pensó por un momento- “Hasta donde sé, Alex vio el piloto, Joe y Theresa vieron uno o dos episodios, pero ninguno de ellos lo sigue regularmente. Al menos así fue el año pasado. Considerando que ninguno es verdadero fan de las series de terror, me atrevería a decir que probablemente no ha cambiado”

-“Es tu decisión, amigo”- Jensen se encogió de hombros y tomó un trozo de la pizza de Jared que aún descansaba sobre la mesita de café.

-“Y esa es mi pizza”

-“Si recuerdo correctamente, ayer, tú te comiste todos mis gusanos de goma”

Jared aceptó el punto con una sonrisa y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza- “Así que ¿realmente quieres seguir con esto?”

-“No me reconociste ¿o sí?

-“No, pero serán tres días enteros, hombre. ¿Estás seguro que vas… que vamos a hacer esto?”

-“Solo piensa que es un gran juego de improvisación de 72 horas”- Jensen le guiñó el ojo- “Será una gran experiencia que le puedes contar a tus nietos algún día”

Jared frunció el ceño.

-“De acuerdo, tal vez no”- dijo Jensen- “Mira ¿por qué no funcionaría? Tú ni siquiera me reconociste”

-“¿Y conmigo cerca, pareces mucho más pequeño y frágil, de todas maneras?”- Jared golpeó el brazo de Jensen- “Quiero decir, mira todos estos músculos que he ganado durante las últimas tres temporadas”- dijo moviendo las cejas y flexionando sus bíceps para probarlo.

-“Si, si, todos sabemos que eres una bestia, Padalecki”- Jensen rodó los ojos- “Entonces ¿vamos a hacerlo?”

-“Dios, si todo se va al infierno, solo recuerda que tú”- señaló a Jensen- “querías esto. Espero que el jersey lo valga”

Jensen se limitó a sonreír con demasiada inocencia, enredando un rizo del largo cabello rubio alrededor de su dedo.

Jared estaba una vez más sorprendido por cuan diferente se veía Jensen. Con que facilidad el maquillaje transformaba su rostro en algo femenino. No es que Jared no haya notado antes que Jensen era del tipo guapo- de hecho era difícil no notarlo- sólo era extraño darse cuenta que obviamente, no era una belleza especifica de un genero, en realidad. Ahora que la usual barba incipiente adornando el rostro de Jensen había desaparecido y el largo cabello escondía su mandíbula, las características más masculinas se habían ido. En cuanto a los labios llenos y los grandes ojos- el color y las largas pestañas ennegrecidas con la máscara, acentuándolas aún más, creaban un panorama general bastante impresionante.

De pronto, chasquearon unos dedos frente a su rostro- “Hey ¿sigues aquí conmigo, tío?

-“Si, si, seguro. Entonces ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?”- Jared señaló al vestido.

-“¿Recuerdas ese último fin de semana cuando Mackenzie estuvo aquí para una rápida visita sorpresa? Para ser honesto, yo le pedí que viniera”  
-“¿Así que te fuiste de compras con tu hermana? ¿Tío, no tenías miedo de que alguien te reconozca? Puedo ver el encabezado”- Jared dibujo una línea en el aire- “Jensen Ackles usa ropa interior de mujer”

Jensen se acomodó riendo- “No exactamente tenía que ir de compras. Hace dos años hubo esta fiesta de Halloween… y fue cuando descubrimos que en realidad podía ponerme un montón de la ropa de Mac”

-“Espera, ¿fuiste a una fiesta de Halloween, vestido como una chica?”

-“No exactamente, fui como una chica que estaba vestida como una bruja. Lo divertido es que nadie me reconoció. Mac me presentó como su prima y de ahí en adelante, estuve totalmente sin molestarme por las usuales hordas de chicas. Excepto por la vez que tuve que responder todas esas preguntas sobre mi primo Jensen. Incómodo, hombre”

-“Eras una… bruja”- Jared alzó las cejas.

-“Una bonita bruja”

Jared levantó aún más las cejas

-“Perdí una apuesta”- suspiró Jensen

-“¿Perdiste a Batman?”

-“Oh cállate”

-“Sobre esa fiesta de Halloween… ¿anotaste con algo de acción lésbica caliente?”

-“Tío, los caballeros no besan y cuentan”

-“Aww, vamos”- Jared puso sus mejor mirada de cachorrito- “¿Con quién puedes compartir esas cosas, si no es con tu mejor amigo Jay?”

-“¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro que anote con una chica?”- dijo Jensen sin expresión.

Jared sintió que su mandíbula caía. ¿Todo el asunto de ‘pretender ser tu novia’ era solo una manera para facilitarle a Jared el hecho de que a Jensen, también le gustaban los chicos?

Jensen le miró, resopló y luego se echó a reír fuerte- “¡Tu rostro! ¿Por qué nunca tengo una cámara cuando realmente la necesito?”

-“Idiota”- gruñó Jared. Estaba ligeramente enojado consigo mismo por haber caído en eso- un chico puede soñar después de todo. Cogió su rebanada de pizza y le dio un mordico, con tal vez demasiada fuerza- “¿Y qué pasa con el resto de tu disfraz? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?”- preguntó con la boca llena y señalando vagamente en dirección a la cremallera de Jen. Si Jensen se dio cuenta del cambio de tema, no lo demostró.

-“Pedí prestado los postizos de nuestro departamento de vestuario y la peluca de Jeannie. Dijo que nadie la extrañaría, siempre y cuando lo devuelva después. Recuérdame regalarle algo bonito cuando estemos de vuelta. Fue realmente útil para escoger las cosas adecuadas. A pesar de que no me dejó ser pelirroja”

Jared asintió, pero sintió que su sonrisa se borraba una vez que pensó en exactamente que podía haberle dicho Jensen - “¿Ella lo sabe?”- pregunto con preocupación.

-“Relájate hombre. Le dije que tenía que asistir a una fiesta de disfraces. Ella también trajo a Shannon, quien tuvo la amabilidad de enseñarme a ahogar mi rostro en pintura. Supongo que, para cuando termine este fin de semana, seré lo suficientemente bueno para hacer mi propio maquillaje para el show”

Jared sonrió con picardía- “¿Finalmente está por venir el episodio de cambio de género?”

-“Si, ¿no leíste el guion? Sammy quedará embarazada”

Jared soltó un bufido- “Si y Dean permanecerá en el baño el episodio entero acariciando sus pechos”

-“¿Qué puedo decir? Dean siempre sabe encontrar el lado brillante de las cosas”- Jensen robó otro trozo de pizza, sonriendo ampliamente.

-“¿Qué hay de un nombre? ¿Puedo ponerte nombre?”

Jensen rodó los ojos, mientras masticaba- “¿Para que puedas salir con algo horrible como Britney o Candy? No lo creo”

-“¿Candy? En realidad, iría por Candy”- señaló Jared, emocionado.

-“Todo el tiempo, lo sé hombre”- dijo Jensen con sarcasmo- “Y ni siquiera tendrías que mentir cuando digas que amas a…”- Jensen levantó las manos al aire haciendo unas comillas- “Candy”

Jared rió entre dientes- “No te olvides de todas esas bromas de ‘escalar las montañas de Candy’”

Enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, Jensen gimió- “Tú. No. Dijiste. Eso”

-“¿Candy, entonces?”

-“¡De ninguna jodida manera vas a llamarme Candy, tío! Vamos por la elección más obvia: ‘Jennifer’, y simplemente podrías llamarme ‘Jen’. De esa forma es menos probable que accidentalmente digas el nombre equivocado”

-“¿Puedo llamarte Jenny?”- Jared movió las cejas- “¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Por favooor?”

-“Sólo si quieres explicarle a tus amigos por qué no respondo”- dijo Jensen secamente.

Jared le sacó la lengua- “Está bien, entonces será ‘Jen’. ¿Qué hay del apellido?”

-“No lo sé”- Jensen se encogió de hombros y agarró la cerveza de Jared para tomar un trago.

-“Tal vez deberíamos simplemente escoger algo discreto, Smith, Brown, Woods, lo que sea”

-“En ese caso tomaré ‘Lo que sea’- dijo Jensen sin expresión.

Jared sacudió la cabeza y le quito su cerveza de las manos. ¿Cómo coño siempre se metía en estas cosas?”


	2. Chapter 2

**| Parte 2 |**  
VIERNES

 

Se encontraron temprano en la mañana, así llegarían a la cabaña antes que los demás. Jared estaba a punto de garabatear algunas notas para el cuidador de perros cuando Jensen llegó en ‘total personaje’, llevando el mismo vestido turquesa de la primera vez. Eso por supuesto, le llevó a bromear sobre el hecho de que Jensen, obviamente, no podía esperar para convertirse en una chica- sin embargo se calló cuando Jensen señaló que podría no tener tiempo para embellecerse, más tarde.

Cargaron la maleta y la bolsa de maquillaje en el auto de Jared y se alejaron con ‘Dude looks like a lady’ en los altavoces, a todo volumen. Jared, simplemente, no fue capaz de resistirse.

 

+++

 

Jared dirigía el auto, mirando a la larga y sinuosa carretera sin final, disipándose entre las verdes laderas. De vez en cuando le dirigía rápidas miradas a Jensen, en el asiento del pasajero y preguntándose si el rubio disfraz iba a engañar a sus amigos. Era bastante bueno, pero… ¿y si alguien lo descubría? ¿O lo averiguaba por accidente? No estaba seguro de poder tomárselo a broma cuando se redujera a eso. Confiaba que sus amigos no se irían de lengua, pero desde luego nunca superaría la vergüenza de hacer pasar a Jensen como su novia.

-“¿Quieres dejarlo?”- preguntó Jensen en voz baja

Algunas veces, Jared se preguntaba si su amigo tenía habilidades telepáticas. Eso indudablemente explicaría una parte de sus impresionantes habilidades de improvisación.

-“Sabes, podrías solo dejarme en el siguiente punto de civilización. Rentaré un auto y conduciré casa. Sin daños, Jay”

Jared volteó la cabeza- “¿Ahora que pasaste por todo esto, sólo para hacerme un favor? ¿Afeitarte las piernas y todo?”- dijo, añadiendo una ligera sonrisa. La idea de Jensen embelleciéndose todavía era muy divertida.

-“El cabello volverá a crecer… o eso he escuchado. Mira, de todas maneras, esto probablemente fue una idea de mierda. No voy a enojarme si quieres pasar de esto. Al menos, no tendré que caminar con estos instrumentos de tortura todo el día”- dijo señalando a los blancos tacones de aguja que adornaban sus pies desnudos.

-“Podrías haber escogido por algo plano. Como bailarinas o sandalias”

-“Si, pero eso habría arruinado lo maravilloso de estas piernas”-dijo Jensen con un guiño.

Jared le dirigió una mirada a sus piernas. De hecho, probablemente habría sido una pena- “Si Jen, no deberías privar al mundo de esas extraordinarias piernas arqueadas”- sonrió golpeando con un dedo a Jensen en el brazo, amigablemente.

-“Eres un idiota ¿sabías?”- resopló Jensen con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-“La última vez que lo verifiqué era tu novio, lo cual prueba que te gustan los idiotas”- Jared movió las cejas sugestivamente. Observó a Jensen partirse de risa y rió con él. Para ser honesto estaba ansioso por pasar ese fin de semana con Jensen, con desgracia inminente o no.

-“Entonces ¿hay algo que deba saber de tus amigos? Son Alex, Teresa y Ron ¿cierto?”

-“Alex está trabajando para una gran firma de inversiones, creo que hace más dinero que tu y yo juntos. Ni idea de a quién traerá este fin de semana, siempre es una chica diferente. Por lo general, son jóvenes, bonitas y bastante estúpidas”

Jensen rió por lo bajo.

-“El año pasado trajo a dos al mismo tiempo. No es del tipo monógamo, exactamente”

-“Suena como si estuviese relacionado con Chad”- comentó Jensen secamente.

Jared soltó un bufido- “Si podrían ser primos lejanos perdidos o algo”- encendió la señal para dar vuelta y tomó la carretera a la izquierda, que llevaba más arriba en la montaña.

-“Theresa viene con su esposo Joe. Han estado casados por 5 años. Ella estaba estudiando para abogada hasta que conoció a Joe y se establecieron. Él es ingeniero, por cierto. Te agradaran. Son la familia perfecta, incluyendo dos increíblemente adorables niñas”

-“¿Habrá niños?”- preguntó Jensen, la sorpresa coloreando su voz.

-“No, no. Ellas normalmente se quedan con sus abuelos el fin de semana”

-“¿Y Ron?”

-“Él está trabajando para UPS, algún trabajo departamental. Es extremadamente callado, así que no te enojes si tarda un tiempo en hablarte. Elle, su novia- es diminutivo de Elaine, pero no la llames así- es exactamente lo opuesto: ruidosa, algunas veces desagradable. En realidad, nunca entendí que vieron el uno en el otro, son tan diferentes, pero aparentemente es amor. Se conocieron hace tres años y han estado juntos desde entonces. Como sea, Elle algunas veces puede ser demasiado curiosa para su propio bien, así que deberías cuidar lo que le dices. Y no dejes que Alex te ponga nervioso… Pero por lo demás, solo toca de oído. Son un grupo divertido”

Jensen enarcó una ceja- “Todos tus lloriqueos del último mes daban una impresión diferente. Algo más en la línea de engendros del infierno”- bromeó.

Jared rió- “Digamos que estaba un poco desesperado en ese momento. Por eso es por lo que arrastré tu culo hasta aquí, así no tendría que llorar solo hasta quedarme dormido”- volvió la cabeza, sonriendo a Jensen- “Por cierto, ¿puedes pasarme el agua de ahí atrás, por favor?

Jensen se dio la vuelta y agarró una botella del asiento trasero. Se volvió a sentar, mirando irritado al agua, manoteando contra los labios- “Realmente no sé como las chicas pueden soportar esto”- murmuró Jensen.

-“¿Beber agua?”- preguntó Jared irritado.

-“No, su cabello pegándose a su labial todo el tiempo”- Jensen hizo una mueca, quitándose algunas hebras del rostro- “Es jodidamente molesto”- abrió la botella y sostuvo el agua para Jared.

-“Tal vez puedas tener alguna cesión de trenzado de cabello con las chicas más tarde”- bromeó Jared.

-“Si, tú también podrías venir, sabes”- dijo Jensen secamente- “Considerando que la ultima vez tus coletas parecían un poco torcidas”

 

+++

 

Después de poco más de dos horas, llegaron a su destino, el cuidador ya estaba esperando por ellos. La cabaña estaba escondida en algún pequeño e idílico valle, situado a un lado de la montaña cubierta de hierba, el bosque comenzaba a solo media milla de distancia de su alojamiento.

Cuando Jensen salió del auto, su lenguaje corporal cambio. Sus movimientos se hicieron más deliberados y su expresión facial era un poco más suave y cálida. Por supuesto, Jared había tenido amplias oportunidades de observar a Jensen entrar en personaje, pero aun así era fascinante observarlo cada vez. Y este era aún más interesante que la transformación en Dean, ya que Jared no sabía con que iba a continuar.

Hicieron una breve presentación- y para el alivio de Jared, el Sr. Oliver recibió a’ su novia’ con un corto y educado apretón de manos, sin dar ninguna indicación de que algo estuviera mal. Después, dieron un rápido recorrido a través de la cabaña, la cual resultó ser más una casa de campo. Tenía cuatro habitaciones, con baños contiguos en las dos plantas, un enorme salón dominado por un sofá en forma de U y una enorme pantalla plana. Una espaciosa cocina que incluía un comedor y un pequeño gimnasio. Incluso había un gigantesco jacuzzi en el patio trasero.

Jared estaba aliviado de ver que la primera prueba real del disfraz de Jensen parecía ir sin problemas. Admitiéndolo, Jensen no habló mucho, pero había interactuado un poco con el cuidador y todas las reacciones que recibió fueron perfectamente normales.

Después, Jared inspeccionó rápidamente la comida que había ordenado, entonces el cuidador le dio las llaves y algunas instrucciones de último minuto sobre el calentador, la lavavajillas y el jacuzzi. Muy pronto, él y Jensen estuvieron solos una vez más.

Decidieron utilizar el tiempo hasta la llegada de los demás para desempacar, así que volvieron al auto para sacar sus cosas. Jensen intentó convencer a Jared de que llevará su maleta, enfatizando su estatus de novia, pero Jared solo le ignoró, a él y a su demandante mohín. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Jensen tenía verdaderos problemas para manejar los tacones altos, el suelo desigual y el peso adicional de su maleta, se la quito de la mano a Jensen y la llevó dentro.

Viendo a Jensen sonreír ampliamente, suspiró- “Sólo no te acostumbres, tío”

Se decidieron por la habitación de la primera planta, porque era la única en ese piso y proveía un poco más de privacidad que las otras. La habitación tenía un gran closet, una cama King size y una mesa con dos sillas, colocada debajo de la ventana opuesta que ofrecía una hermosa vista del valle.

En total modo de investigador, Jared anduvo por la habitación, abriendo el armario, mirando por la ventana y explorando el baño, donde encontró una ducha, un inodoro y un lavabo. No era muy grande, pero serviría. Se dio la vuelta, observando a Jensen sentarse en la cama y probando rebotar un poco.

-“¿Espero que esté bien para ti compartir la habitación, Jen?”

-“¿En serio? ¿Tenemos que…compartir?”- remarcó Jensen, fingiendo sorpresa, luego negó con la cabeza divertido- “¿Cómo explicarías que no compartiéramos la habitación?”

Jared se encogió de hombros- “¿Ebola? ¿SARS tal vez?”- bromeó- “¿Te estás reservando para el matrimonio?”

-“Siento decirte que deje mi disfraz de monja en casa?”

-“Siempre y cuando hayas empacado el traje de colegiala, todo debería estar bien”- Jared le guiñó un ojo.

 

+++

 

Jared estaba colgando algo de su ropa en su lado del armario, cuando escucho un auto llegar.

Jensen salió del baño, luciendo un poco nervioso- “¿Hora del show?”

-“Eso parece”

Jared caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta del frente, Jensen detrás de él. Una vez que salieron, el comportamiento de Jensen cambio instantáneamente. Su caminar repentinamente se volvió más femenino. Pasos pequeños, colocando un pie enfrente del otro, añadiendo un ligero balanceó a sus caderas. Era extrañamente fascinante de ver.

El fuerte sonido de la puerta del auto, trajo a Jared a la realidad. Ron e Elaine llegaron junto con Joe y Theresa, compartiendo un auto rentado.

Los cuatro intercambiaron una ronda de abrazos con Jared- y para su alivio también con Jensen, saludando con emoción a su nueva ‘novia’. Excepto por Ron, quien sólo estrechó la mano de Jensen, pero así era Ron. Siempre le tomaba algo de tiempo ser cálido con la gente nueva.

Jared se encogió un poco, al darse cuenta de que Jensen destacaba por su altura. Debido a los tacones altos, incluso tenía unos cuantos centímetros más que Joe, quien en realidad, era un hombre alto. Justo en ese momento, Theresa picó a Jared en las costillas y bromeó sobre que finalmente consiguió una novia de su tamaño, Jared esperó a que continuara, rompiendo toda la farsa en pedazos antes de que comenzara, pero la única reacción fue la risa de todos- y una breve mirada de alivio por parte de Jensen.

-“Jared es absolutamente hermoso aquí. Estoy tan contenta de que insistieras en que nos reuniéramos en Canadá este año”- dijo Theresa emocionada, mirando alrededor, disfrutando el paisaje.

Joe sonrió y la atrajo hacia él- “Ella estuvo emitiendo una constante cadena de ‘Aahhs’ y ‘Oohs’ en el camino hacia aquí. Tuve que retenerla para evitar que saltara del auto y saliera corriendo hacia la tierra salvaje”- dijo con cariño y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza, mientras Theresa le daba un codazo amistoso.

-“¿Ron traerías las maletas?”- llamó Elaine a su novio, quien ya estaba desempacando el maletero y depositando las bolsas a un lado de la SUV. Ella ni siquiera esperó a su afirmación antes de que se dirigiera hacia la puerta principal. Una vez ahí, se dio la vuelta, señalando a Jared- “Jay, ¿nos mostrarías la casa?”

Jared soltó un bufido- “Sólo dales un minuto. No es una carrera ¿sabes?”

Después de que Ron y Joe llevaron adentro las maletas, Jared les dio a sus amigos un breve recorrido por la casa. Jensen, principalmente, permaneció en la parte de atrás, observando. Igual que Ron, pero ni siquiera él pudo reprimir su alegría cuando Jared se acercó a una de las ventanas del segundo piso, señalando el jacuzzi.

Posteriormente, Jared y Jensen se disculparon, mencionando que los esperarían en el piso de abajo, dándoles algo de tiempo para desempacar en sus habitaciones elegidas. Jared se dirigió a la cocina, donde abrió el refrigerador y se consiguió algo para tomar.

-“Eso estuvo… ¿bien, hasta ahora?”- comentó Jensen.

-“Si. Esperemos que con Alex vaya igual de bien”- le entregó un vaso de Mountain Dew- “Gracias, otra vez. No podría haber hecho esto sin ti”

-“Mmm, en realidad habría sido raro si actuabas como tú y tu novia, tío. Pero de nada”- sonrió Jensen y tomo un sorbo de su vaso.

 

+++

 

Esa misma tarde llegó Alex en su brillante Mercedes convertible, color plata, quejándose sobre la remota ubicación, el clima frío y el atascamiento con el tráfico que tuvo que soportar en la frontera- todo antes de que incluso hubiese dicho hola a las personas que salieron a su encuentro. Al final, Jared sólo ignoró la permanente diatriba y le abrazó hasta que se quedó callado.

La única cosa que casi hace que Jared quisiera golpearse la cabeza, contra la pared más cercana, fue el hecho de que Alex, de todas las personas, ¡había llegado solo! Algo que Jensen reconoció en silencio, levantando una ceja y Jared sólo fue capaz de responder con un pequeño gesto de disculpa. Algunas veces la vida era tan jodidamente injusta. 

Una vez que Alex se removió del abrazo de Jared, se volvió hacia Jensen- “Hola, soy Alex y ¿tú debes ser?”

Jensen sonrió cortésmente, tendiéndole una mano- “Jennifer. Encantada de conocerte, Alex”

Jared observó, apenas escondiendo su diversión, como Alex agarró la mano de Jensen y le atrajo con un tirón rápido, haciendo que Jensen casi tropezara en sus brazos. Jensen miró hacia Jared, algo asustado, por sobre el hombro de Alex, obviamente, no le agradaba el prolongado contacto. Todo el asunto parecía incluso más ridículo, ya que en tacones altos, Jensen era al menos cuatro pulgadas más alto que Alex.

Jared le dejó continuar por otros segundos, luego se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Una vez que Alex le dejo ir, se volteó hacia Jared con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y le palmeó con entusiasmo en el hombro- “Jay ¿cómo es que siempre consigues a las chicas más bonitas?”

Mirando a su lado, Jensen tenía la mirada en el piso, intentando esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Jared no pudo evitar bromear- “¿Qué puedo decir? A las chicas les gusta lo grande”- se acercó más a Jensen, abrazándole con un solo brazo y dándole un amigable apretón- “¿Cierto, Jen?”

Jensen resopló, pero no dijo nada. Mientas tanto, Alex se movió para abrazar y besar a Theresa, quien le empujó con una sonrisa, mencionando que seguía casada. A lo cual, Alex respondió recordándole que si alguna vez cambiaba de opinión, siempre podía venir a él.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Jared llevó a Jensen a un lado y le preguntó directamente si quería irse a casa. Ahora que Alex había llegado solo, su completo trato se convirtió en algo inútil. Jared podría encontrar algún tipo de excusa para Jensen y todo estaría bien. Pero Jensen sólo negó con la cabeza, susurrando- “¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?”- y empujó a Jared hacia adelante, siguiendo a los demás al salón.

 

+++

 

Más tarde esa noche, después que terminaron de comer, se quedaron en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo algo de cerveza y vino, mientras se ponían al día.

Theresa y Joe hablaron sobre el primer día de Susie, en el jardín de niños y como no quería quedarse sola allí y se había aferrado a la pierna de Joe por 10 minutos, hasta que ellos finalmente lograron sobornarla con la promesa de ir al zoológico el fin de semana.

Jared habló sobre el nacimiento de su sobrina, de cómo su hermano le había estafado para cambiarle los pañales y casi consiguió que le hicieran pis encima. Elaine mencionó que ella y Ron estaban pensando conseguir un cachorro, lo cual llevó a Sadie, Harley y sus últimas aventuras- mencionando la vez que habían robado uno de los zapatos de ‘Jen’ y lo habían masticado hasta casi pedazos. Jensen intervino, regodeándose de lo que Jared hizo para hacer las paces con ella, primero llevándola a casa con sólo un zapato y luego había estado buscando el zapato por cerca de una hora hasta encontrar el mismo par. Y como la próxima vez que ‘ella’ le visitó, Jared ya había comprado un armario de zapatos más grande, así ‘Jen’ podría poner sus zapatos a salvo.

Jared probablemente se divirtió tanto como los demás escuchando a Jensen. Por supuesto, conocía la historia, había estado ahí después de todo. La divertido fue observar los gestos ligeramente diferentes que Jensen utilizó para dar énfasis – que fueron un poco más pequeños, más tentativos, más pensados de lo normal. Incluso sostenía el vaso de vino de manera diferente. Jensen también le miraba con más frecuencia de lo normal, como si buscara la aprobación de Jared- o tal vez era parte de la actuación de novia- aunque las sonrisas realmente acarameladas y miradas eran generalmente seguidas por un brillo de diversión en los ojos de Jensen.

Después la insistencia de Elaine, Alex finalmente admitió que su última conquista le había dejado la noche anterior, por alguna estúpida discusión sobre pasar Acción de Gracias con los padres de ella y esa era la razón de que hubiese llegado solo esta vez.

-“Hablando de ex novias ¿cómo está Sandy? Su rompimiento fue sorpresivo, especialmente después de que anunciaron su compromiso”- Elaine miró con curiosidad a Jared.

Jared suspiró- “Sandy está bien. Hablé con ella la semana pasada, parece que estaba por firmar un contrato para una serie completa de comerciales. En cuanto a la ruptura…” Jared vaciló, respiró hondo y continuó- “Supongo que el compromiso nos hizo darnos cuenta de que teníamos diferentes expectativas para nuestro futuro y que al final simplemente no encajábamos. A veces, simplemente no funciona, incluso si ambas partes quieren. Pero ya saben, tanto como lamenté la ruptura, me alegra que lo hayamos descubierto antes de dar el paso definitivo, podría haberse vuelto algo feo. De esta manera aún seguimos siendo amigos. Y ambos podemos seguir adelante sin rencores”

-“Me alegra que lo hicieras. Tengo que admitir que estaba un poco preocupada después de tu llamada, pero parece que te está yendo bien”- dijo Theresa con una sonrisa afectuosa, asintiendo en dirección a Jensen.

Alex le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y sonrió- “Considerando lo mucho que hablaste sobre él, el año pasado, Jay. Estaba seguro que traerías a tu coestrella esta vez ¿Jensen? ¿Ese es su nombre?”

Jensen se atragantó de inmediato con el vino que estaba tomando.

-“Muy gracioso Alex”- Jared frotó la espalda de Jensen en forma de disculpa, hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

-“¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?”- preguntó Elaine con curiosidad mientras agarraba su vaso de vino.

Jared se congeló durante medio segundo. ¡Mierda! Olvidaron por completo inventar una buena historia- “Nos conocimos mientras paseaba a los perros…”- se detuvo a media oración, porque Jensen, desafortunadamente, comenzó a improvisar al mismo tiempo.

-“…tropecé con este chico en una fiesta del set”

Maldita sea. Un montón de ojos divertidos los miraban a ambos.

Jensen rio- “Debemos sonar como alguna pareja demasiado preocupada y nerviosa, solicitando la tarjeta verde”- fue recibido con risas por parte de todos. Incluso de Jared, quien tenía que admitir que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

-“De acuerdo, vamos a empezar por el principio. Conocí a Jared en el set mientras estaba paseando a los perros…”

-“¡Y pensaste que era el cuidador!”

-“¡No lo hice!”

-“Lo hiciste, tenías esos enormes ojos cuando te dije mi nombre”- sonrió Jared.

-“Tal vez estaba un poco preocupada por los perros. Era mi primer día en el set, en realidad, no creí que me tropezaría con una de las estrellas mientras buscaba un baño”

-“Hey, tropezaste con Sadie, no conmigo”

-“Es un poco difícil tropezar contigo, sasquatch”

-“Como sea, era el cumpleaños de uno de los chicos del equipo y hubo esta fiesta más tarde…”

-“Fue donde tú tropezaste conmigo”- Jensen soltó con una sonrisa.

Jared estaba maravillado de la facilidad de todo esto, como siempre, era un juego de ping pong. Una vez que se ponían en marcha, las cosas tomaban vida propia- “Si, bueno, eres algo pequeña”- Jared le guiñó el ojo- “Y una vez que te reconocí de antes, me detuve y hablamos un poco. Entonces nos caímos bien inmediatamente”- miró a Elaine mientras continuó- “Al final resultó que a ambos nos gusta comer buena comida, tomar buena cerveza, pasar el rato. Ambos tenemos intereses similares en deportes y somos de Texas, así que nos relajamos. Es solo que… conectamos”- no pudo resistirse a acariciar la mano de Jensen en tono de broma.

-“Lo gracioso es que me ayuda, tenerle alrededor, porque su acento mantiene al mío y el mío al suyo”- Jensen arrastró ligeramente las palabras mientras liberaba su mano del agarre de Jared.

-“Y al segundo que ella intentó robar mis Ositos de Goma, supe que tenía que ser amor”- Jared intentó lucir extra-cursi cuando extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de Jensen.

Jensen se encogió un poco, aunque probablemente fue imperceptible para los demás, ya que exageró una gran sonrisa.

Jared no pudo dejar de sonreírle a sabiendas. Es cierto que pronto reparó en si había sido una buena idea bromear con Jensen así, al darse cuenta de que Jensen tenía ese brillo en sus ojos.

No paso mucho para que tuviera una respuesta, cuando Alex habló sin cesar sobre sus vacaciones en el Caribe. Acerca de que él y su chica de la semana habían estado solos en esa playa interminable rodeados de nada más que palmeras y un sinfín de agua azul claro. Jensen fingió una adorable y linda pequeña risa, acercándose a Jared y jugando con su camisa, mientras le decía, que ellos deberían hacer algo parecido para sus próximas vacaciones.

Por supuesto no paso mucho tiempo para que Jared comenzara su revancha, moviendo su brazo detrás de Jensen y atrayéndole en un abrazo de un solo brazo, dejando que su mano acariciara el brazo de Jensen, deslizándola de arriba abajo, mucho. Lo cual estuvo bien y perfecto hasta que contó la historia de cómo ‘ella’ trató de enseñarle golf a Jared, comprando una caja de las pelotas más grandes para que pudiera encontrarlas y como, aún así, Jared termino perdiendo cada una de ellas- porque obviamente Jensen encontró divertido dar énfasis a cada oración tocando a Jared. Así que fue abrazado, acariciado y al final la mano de Jensen encontró su camino al cabello de Jared para quedarse allí y lentamente acariciar su nuca.

Dado que no había indicios de que Jensen fuera a detenerse pronto- la ligera sonrisa sádica deslizándose en su boca, convertía en vanas sus esperanzas- Jared decidió, en un destello de genialidad (o de desesperación), dejar caer su mano bajo la mesa, sobre la rodilla de Jensen.

De inmediato, Jensen se congeló por un segundo, pero después continuó de forma obstinada el masaje en la parte posterior del cráneo de Jared, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Aparentemente, Jensen no recibió el mensaje, así que Jared dejo que sus dedos corrieran lentamente levantando la falda de Jensen, sus ojos fijos en él, quien seguía pretendiendo escuchar fascinada la historia de Ron sobre las últimas idioteces de su jefe, un fanático del control. Cerca de dos pulgadas lejos del destino final de Jared, Jensen cedió de repente, su mano abandonó el cabello de Jared y agarrando la ofensiva mano en su lugar y la puso de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Jared sonrió, celebrando interiormente su victoria, porque de seguro Jensen no sería capaz de superar eso.

Se relajó, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla y uniéndose a la conversación una vez más, cuando notó entre risas que Jensen aún estaba sujetando su mano. Pronto, la otra mano de Jensen se unió a la primera y luego ambas se movieron lentamente a lo largo de los largos dedos de Jared con el más ligero contacto.

Jared simplemente lo ignoró. Dándoles a Ron e Elaine, un montón de consejos sobre escoger el cachorro indicado, cuando bajo la mirada a su mano por accidente y descubrió que el ligero toque de Jensen se había transformado en mas que un sugerente juego.

En ese segundo, Jensen volvió la cabeza, mirando a Jared a través de sus gruesas y negras pestañas, todo sonrisa inocente y luego, lentamente, humedeció sus jodidos labios.

Jared alejó la mano como si le hubiese mordido, murmurando algo sobre el baño y salió corriendo de la cocina, tan rápido como pudo. Después de todo, no era mucho lo que podía soportar. Obviamente era mejor dejar que Jensen ganara antes de que todo girara completamente fuera de control.

Cuando finalmente regresó, después de haber intentado calmarse tanto como le fue posible en dos minutos, Jensen le saludó con una breve pero conocedora sonrisa, sin hacer ningún movimiento para volver al juego- algo sobre lo que Jared estaba increíblemente agradecido. Jensen le seguía tocando de vez en cuando, pero era sólo lo normal entre ellos. Una palmada en la espalda, un toquecito en el hombro por allí para enfatizar una broma. Las insinuaciones sexuales se habían ido.

La noche avanzó entre conversaciones, bromas y bebidas- todos estaban pasando un buen momento. Jared estaba mayormente relajado y observando a Jensen interactuar con sus viejos amigos. Aunque, algunas veces su mirada tropezaba con el cambio de Jensen y se sorprendía mirándole fijamente de vez en cuando. Pero no podía evitar que sus ojos vagaran sobre el rostro de Jensen, captando la ingeniosa mezcla de sombra de ojos, delineador y las pestañas ennegrecidas acentuando sus ojos verdes. Desafortunadamente, las pecas de Jensen habían desaparecido casi completamente bajo el maquillaje y corrector, dándole una especie luminosidad, pero también una muy falsa complexión.

Jensen captaba la mirada de Jared sobre él pero no decía nada. Jared esperó que simplemente lo interpretara como parte del asunto de ‘ser su novio’ y Jared no estaba en lo absoluto interesado en decirle lo mucho que sus acciones le habían alterado.

A las once, Theresa decidió dar por terminada la noche y los demás la siguieron pronto- el viaje les estaba pasando factura a la mayoría de ellos.

 

+++

 

Jared cerró tranquilamente la puerta detrás de ellos.

-“¿Le pondrías seguro, por favor?”

Girando la llave en la cerradura, Jared preguntó con una perezosa sonrisa- “¿Qué habrías hecho si no tuviera llave?”

-“¿Poner una silla debajo de la puerta?”- la voz de Jensen cayó en su habitual, grave y muy masculino tono, lo cual realmente irritó a Jared por cerca de dos segundo antes de acostumbrarse de nuevo- “¿Dormir debajo de las cubrecamas toda la noche? ¿Hacerte dormir frente a la puerta? ¿Quién sabe? En este momento, solo estoy increíblemente feliz de quitarme estas cosas, hombre”- Jensen se acercó a la cama king size, se sentó, abrió las correas del tobillo y pateó los zapatos de tacón alto- “Recuérdame llevar otros zapatos mañana, estos apestan”

Jared se sentó cerca de él, observándole masajear sus pies felizmente.

-“Por cierto, puedes quedarte con la cama”- ofreció en voz baja.

Jensen levantó la mirada, la sorpresa escrita en su rostro- “¿Y dónde vas a dormir?”

-“Sólo dame una almohada y algunas mantas”- se encogió de hombros- “He dormido en el suelo antes”

-“Tío, no seas estúpido. Esta cama es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas- incluso si una de ellas es un gigante de gran tamaño”

-“No todos podemos ser pequeño y delicados como tú, Jenny”- Jared le guiñó un ojo.

Jensen le enseño el dedo, sus rasgos mostrando diversión y ligero enojo- “¿Qué te dije sobre usar ese nombre? En serio eres un… idiota”

-“¡Perra!”

Y luego ambos rieron.

Cuando Jensen se calmó, se quitó con cuidado la peluca de cabello largo y extendió la mano para colgarla en el respaldo de la silla más cercana.

Jared le miraba fijamente, observando a Jensen cambiar de apariencia. La fina línea de pegamento de la peluca sobre su frente, la masa oscura de cabello corto que contrastaba con el broche de los pendientes y el rostro maquillado- era un extraño estado de fluctuación, algo intermedio. La fuerte mandíbula contrastando con las mejillas de Jensen, suavizadas con un poco de polvo color rosa, resaltando los pómulos. En cuanto a sus labios, Jared intentó no quedarse viéndolos demasiado tiempo, el color brillante combinado con el brillo húmedo del brillo labial, creaba algo que se sentía casi obsceno de observar.

-“¿Qué?”-Jensen le miró con curiosidad

-“Sólo parece… no sé”- Jared dejó de hablar, realmente no quería hablar de ello.

Cambiando a su voz femenina, Jensen pregunto con ojos grandes- “No te gustan las chicas de cabello corto, Jared?”- entonces palmeó sobre su corazón de forma dramática- “¿Eso significa que estás rompiendo conmigo?”

Jared rio a carcajadas- “Eres un idiota”

-“¿Insultos?”- se quejó Jensen- “No me extraña que tú y tu última nova no funcionaran, tío”

-“Imbécil”- golpeó el brazo de Jensen juguetonamente.

-“¿Y ahora golpeas a una chica? ese es un nuevo nivel de bajeza para ti, amigo”- le dio una ligera patada en la espinilla en represalia.

-“Eso es todo lo que tienes, Jenny-baby?”- se burló Jared, estirando el brazo para golpear a Jensen, mas fuerte esta vez, pero Jensen rápidamente atrapó su puño antes de que alcanzará su hombro, empujando el brazo a un lado. Jared alzó la otra mano, la cual también fue interceptada por Jensen… la lucha comenzó.

Pronto, estuvieron rodando sobre la cama, acompañados por risas pesadas, ya que ninguno era capaz de obtener una verdadera ventaja. Estaban rodando de un lado a otro, casi asfixiándose con una almohada o dos. Jared consiguió ganar una vez que decidió comenzar un ataque de cosquillas- por desgracia sólo funcionó hasta que Jensen descubrió sus puntos débiles. Tanto hacer el tonto, también significó mucho contacto corporal y una vez que Jared comenzó a pensar en eso, otras partes de su cuerpo empezaron a entrar en el juego, también. En realidad, no queriendo avergonzarse a sí mismo, lentamente pero con seguridad, calmó sus movimientos, terminando su lucha… no es que tuviera que fingir mucho, porque en realidad, estaba sin aliento.

Después, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, completamente rendidos. Jared se encontró parcialmente acostado debajo de Jensen y necesitando crear un poco de distancia, intentó empujarlo, sin éxito, consiguiendo solo un gruñido cansado.

-“Creo que tu pecho está en mi rostro”- murmuró Jared, presionando el cuerpo hacia abajo.

Jensen soltó un bufido de risa, mientras rodaba alejándose de Jared- “¿Ya estamos en segunda base? ¡Maldición Jared! ¡No te dije que no soy ese tipo de chica!”

 

+++

 

Un muy masculino Jensen salió del baño llevando una camiseta holgada, pantalones cortos y sus lentes. En sus brazos llevaba su ropa cuidadosamente doblada, un corsé, un sostén y los postizos en la cima.

Jared, llevando únicamente una camiseta y unos bóxers, saltó de la cama y agarró uno de los pechos de silicón, sopesándolo en su mano- “No sabía que estás cosas tenían pezones”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Probablemente para hacerlos más reales”

Agarrando el segundo, Jared no pudo resistirse a sujetarlos sobre su pecho, sabiendo que se vería ridículo- “Hey ¿crees que se me ven bien?”

Jensen alzó una ceja y dijo secamente- “Puedes usarlos mañana, si quieres. La verdad es que no me importaría”

-“Podría ser un poco incómodo de explicar ¿no crees?”- dijo Jared con una sonrisa y puso los pechos de vuelta sobre la mesa.

-“Aww, vamos. Sólo les diremos a los demás que finalmente encontraste a tu chica interior”

Jared le sacó la lengua- “¿Y qué diría eso sobre ti?”- señaló a la pila de ropa.

-“¿Que soy el más asombroso amigo que hayas tenido?”

-“Touché”- concedió Jared con una sonrisa y volvió a la cama, donde se deslizó bajo las cobijas. Bostezando, observó a Jensen caminar al otro lado, liberando la parte del edredón. Dándose cuenta que Jared observaba sus uñas color perla, Jensen se detuvo mostrando sus manos, separando los dedos- “No iba a hacerme las uñas cada mañana tío. Me tomó suficiente tiempo pintarlas una sola vez. Es mucho más difícil de lo que parece”

-“¿Lo hiciste tú mismo?”- preguntó Jared sorprendido.

-“¿Si? No es que pudiera ir a un estudio de uñas. Pero, hey, si hubiese sabido que querías hacerlas, habría venido ayer”

-“Ni lo sueñes”

-“Todavía tengo un conjunto de uñas de los pies para ofrecerte”- sonrió poniendo un pie sobre la cama y moviendo los dedos.

-“Sobre mi cadáver, hombre”

-“Vamos, yo podría trenzarte el cabello en su lugar”- dijo Jensen con su voz toda emocionada y femenina.

-“Nunca vas a olvidar las coletas ¿verdad?”- preguntó Jared exasperado

-“Sólo si me pintas las uñas de los pies”- De pronto una almohada impacto en el pecho de Jensen. Él rió, recogiendo la almohada del suelo y deslizándola en la cama cerca de Jared, colocando sus lentes en la mesita de noche- “Eres tan fácil, hombre”

Jared sólo gruñó y apagó la luz. Ambos dejándose llevar por el sueño, el largo día cobrando su cuota

 

+++

 

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, Jared despertó, notando que, sin darse cuenta, ambos se habían deslizado hacia la mitad de la cama y que Jensen estaba acurrucado a su espalda. Pero al sentirse tan agradable y cálido. Jared cerró los ojos y volvió al mundo de los sueños, mientras pensaba que, en realidad, extrañaba compartir la cama con alguien a quien pudiera abrazar.


	3. Chapter 3

**| Parte 3 |**  
SABADO

La siguiente vez que Jared despertó, era de mañana y lo primero que vio a través de sus parpadeantes ojos fue a Jensen acostado junto a él, en un parche de luz solar, la cabeza descansando sobre su brazo y sonriéndole.

-“Hey”- susurró Jensen.

-“Hey”- respondió Jared en un susurro. Frotándose los ojos, preguntó- “¿Dormiste bien?”

Jensen se frotó los ojos, frunciendo el ceño- “Si, si ignoro el hecho de que tú como que…”- dudó, mirando a Jared- “Te estabas frotando contra mi culo, alrededor de las seis durante diez minutos, todo estuvo simplemente… magnífico”

Jared se puso rígido, quedándose totalmente sin palabras. ¿No podía haberlo hecho? Seguro que se habría despertado. Él no habría…

Jensen rodó sobre su espalda y comenzó a resoplar de risa- “Hombre, ¡deberías haber visto tu rostro!”

Gruñendo, Jared decidió que nunca era demasiado temprano para una pelea de almohadas y rápidamente golpeó a Jensen en la cabeza con una.

 

+++

 

Jared terminó de vestirse y ahora estaba sentado en la cama esperando a Jensen, quien ya le había advertido que su transformación le llevaría algo de tiempo. Incluso le sugirió que simplemente saliera y pasara algo de tiempo con sus amigos, pero no se sentía correcto, así que, aquí estaba Jared, aburrido más allá de su mente.

Después de los eventos de ayer, comenzaba a preguntarse a donde les llevaría este fin de semana. Porque el enfrentarse de repente, con una versión práctica de lo que podría ser, hacía difícil ignorar la posibilidad de algo más que una amistad entre él y Jensen. A pesar de que había más que razones suficientes para no ir por ahí.

Si fuera honesto, debía admitir que Jensen le había gustado desde que se conocieron en su audición. La atracción física por su parte fue instantánea, pero incluso más importante que eso, fue el hecho de que simplemente conectaron, sin mucho esfuerzo. Después de los primeros días, sentía como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Debido al trabajo y a una amistad que eclipsó todo lo que había conocido antes- algo que no deseaba arriesgar- Jared encerró cualquier tipo de atracción sexual, en un rincón en el fondo de su mente y arrojó la llave. Se permitió tocar a Jensen, incluso algunas veces flirtear un poco, pero nunca hizo ningún movimiento real hacia él. Después de todo, estaba Sandy y el hecho de que Jensen parecía sentirse atraído sólo por chicas. Así que, con el tiempo, Jared aprendió a estar contento con el ‘amor fraternal’ que se tenían y a apreciar las cosas tal como eran.

Hasta ahora. Hasta que el destino lo obligó a actuar en una cruel imitación de lo que podría ser. Hasta que ellos se habían metido en ese maldito juego de Gay Chicken y las líneas que Jared había trazado hacía tiempo comenzaron a desdibujarse. Y en este momento, Jared estaba totalmente indeciso sobre si era algo bueno o malo.

Cuando Jensen finalmente salió del baño, el rostro nuevamente maquillado y la cabeza adornada con el largo cabello rubio. Llevaba un vestido color beige, adornado con un ancho cinturón negro, el cual ayudaba a crear la ilusión de curvas femeninas.

Jared dejo que sus ojos viajaran por el cuerpo de Jensen, deteniéndose en sus pies, cubiertos por nylon- “¿Estás usando medias?”- sonrió maliciosamente y se estiró para levantar el vestido de Jensen, pero él rápidamente sujetó su mano.

-“¿Tu madre no te enseñó modales?”

-“No creo que cubriéramos el comportamiento adecuado hacia los hombres con falda. Pero ¡hey! si quieres puedo llamarle y preguntar”- sonrió.

-“Si, hazlo por favor. Tu móvil está en la mesita de noche. En realidad, me encantaría escuchar su opinión de esto”- dijo Jensen sin expresión.

Jared agarró el móvil, preguntándose si el reto valía la vergüenza de Jensen. Después de tres segundos de lucha interna, metió su celular en el estuche de cuero en los pantalones.

-“Eso pensé”- comentó Jensen con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se ponía un reloj y luego añadía un collar verde y un anillo para cada mano. Posteriormente abrió su maleta y sacó unas bailarinas color marrón, adornadas con algún femenino brillo al frente.

-“¿Así que, hiciste tus propias bailarinas? ¿Qué sucedió con mostrar tus piernas, tío?”

Jensen se calzó los zapatos, luego levantó la mirada y le sacó la lengua- “Camina una milla con esos zapatos de tacón y lo sabrás”

-“No creo que los hagan de mi talla. Pero oye, no me estoy quejando. Al menos ahora, has vuelto a tu usual y adorable tamaño”- palmeó la cabeza de Jensen y rápidamente consiguió un codazo en las costillas.

 

+++

 

Después de un prolongado y rico desayuno, Theresa propuso una caminata por el bosque, por lo que todos se apresuraron a ponerse las chaquetas y se reunieron en el patio.

Tomaron el camino de grava, junto a la casa, que conducía a la colina y disfrutaron del sol brillando sobre ellos. Para cuando entraron en el oscuro y húmedo bosque, Jensen estaba caminando a la cabeza con Teresa. Jared les observaba desde atrás, con la esperanza de que ella no le esté contando toneladas de historias embarazosas de su época en el Instituto. Admitiéndolo, esperaba que fuera una charla de chicas – lo que haría a Jensen sufrir una larga conversación sobre calambres y esa época del mes. Aunque, viendo los hombros de Jensen temblar de risa, Jared dudó que se tratara de eso.

Jared caminaba a lado de Joe y Alex, poniéndose al día de lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Joe hablaba de sus dos hijas, Jared sobre la pesada carga de trabajo del programa- tratando de mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que involucrará a Jensen- y Alex hablaba de que casi había estrellado su amado Porsche, hace apenas una semana.  
Pronto, Alex y Joe derivaron hacia los fondos y precios de las acciones, lo cual aburría mucho a Jared, tanto que decidió retrasarse unos cuantos pasos comprobando a Ron y Elle, pero ellos parecían estar en una discusión sobre la adquisición de un nuevo departamento, algo en lo que Jared no estaba interesado en meterse. Al final, se quedó atrás del grupo y disfrutó del paisaje por un momento, respirando profundamente el aire húmedo, el aroma a tierra de las hojas, las agujas de abeto y el olorcillo de la descomposición que traía esta época del año.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Jensen se diera cuenta. Había estado volteando la cabeza de vez en cuando para comprobar a Jared, quien intentó hacerle una señal de que todo estaba bien, agitando la mano- sin embargo, un minuto más tarde, Jensen estaba caminando a su lado. Ralentizaron su paso un poco más, creando una distancia segura con el resto del grupo.

-“¿Todo bien?”- preguntó Jensen lleno de preocupación.

-“¿No debería ser yo quien pregunte eso?”- bromeó Jared.

-“No te preocupes, estoy bien. Theresa solo me decía sobre el día que decidiste explorar Disneylandia por tu cuenta, cuando tenías trece”

Jared rió- “Esa historia, obviamente, nunca se vuelve vieja. ¿También te dijo que mis padres me castigaron por dos semanas, porque me descubrieron en el parque solo?”

-“¿Puedes culparlos? Apuesto que estaban muy preocupados por ti”- dijo golpeando el hombro de Jared- “Quiero decir, alguien podría haberte puesto en el desfile. Por lo que sé, Disney aún no tiene ningún sasquatch”

-“Tonto”- Jared dijo con cariño y pateó una pequeña piedra de su camino. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando una goma de mascar- “¿Quieres uno?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Mira ¿está todo bien? ¿Realmente bien? si quieres parar todo este asunto. Sólo pretenderé estar enfermo y puedo irme tan pronto regresemos. Esto se supone debe ser divertido y útil, no algo que te estrese”- dijo Jensen preocupado.

-“Jen, está bien. En serio”- Jared se metió el chicle en la boca y comenzó a masticarlo- “Alex y Joe solo siguen y siguen hablando acerca de precios y el mercado de valores. Simplemente no me interesa. Y sé que es difícil de creer, pero algunas veces, disfruto de unos minutos de silencio”- Jared se encogió de hombros.

-“Oh”- dijo Jensen con una mezcla evidente de vergüenza y decepción- “Iré a alcanzar a los demás entonces. Lo siento”

Antes de que Jensen pudiera alejarse, Jared le tomó del brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás- “Hey si prometes no entrar en una larga diatriba sobre los efectos del aumento en el precio del petróleo, prefiero que te quedes. Después de todo, eres la chica que escogí traer”- le guiñó un ojo.

Jensen se acercó a Jared, pasando un dedo por su brazo- “Por supuesto, ¿podríamos tener… una charla de pareja? Me dirás como te fue en la semana y yo te hablaré sobre el último par de zapatos que compré”- sonrió Jensen.

-“Estuve ahí en ambas ocasiones ¿recuerdas?”

-“¡HEYYY!”- gritó Alex, haciéndoles señas desde la lejana curva - “¿USTEDES DOS, TORTOLITOS, SE APURARÍAN UN POCO? ¡LOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!”

Jared soltó un bufido y respondió gritando- “¡SABES CUANTO ODIO APRESURAR LAS COSAS! ¡SOLO DANOS CINCO MINUTOS MÁS!”- se volteó hacia Jensen, poniendo una sonrisa lasciva- “¿Quieres meterte en los arbustos?”

Poniendo las manos en sus caderas, Jensen preguntó- “¿Te parezco una chica que disfruta tener ramas en el culo?”

Jared estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando Jensen le interrumpió-“Oh ni siquiera lo pienses”- tomó la mano de Jared y tiró de él todo el camino hasta alcanzar al resto del grupo.

Cuando alcanzaron a los demás, ni Jared, ni Jensen soltaron la mano del otro, durante un buen rato.

 

+++

 

Después de haber vagado colina arriba, durante al menos media hora, el grupo se detuvo en una curva, la cual era una tangente a un gran prado, ofreciéndoles una hermosa vista del valle. Decidieron descansar unos minutos en un gran tronco que se encontraba en el borde entre el camino y los pastos de la montaña. Theresa, una vez más, elogió el campo y ella y Elaine se deleitaron con las enormes montañas y bosques que les rodeaban.

Jared extendió su abrigo sobre la corteza, así Jensen no arruinaría su vestido, ignorando decididamente la ceja levantada de Jensen y luego se sentó junto a él en el borde exterior del tronco. Jensen parecía mirar hacia el valle, pero estaba claramente distraído, tirando desesperadamente del cabello en su espalda.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Jared preguntó en voz baja, ligeramente preocupado.

Jensen suspiró- "Un poco de cabello parece haberse enredado en mi collar y ahora esta jalándome cada vez que muevo la cabeza. Me está volviendo loco"

-"Déjame echar un vistazo"

Cuando Jensen le dio la espalda, Jared levantó cuidadosamente los largos mechones. Efectivamente, algunos cabellos rubios se habían enrollado alrededor de la cerradura. Sujetó la cadena con una mano, jalando lentamente para liberar las hebras con la otra, tratando de no tirar demasiado de la propia peluca. Esto resultó ser un poco complicado, así que toda la operación le llevó mucho más tiempo de lo previsto y se sintió extrañamente íntimo, estar tocando constantemente el cuello de Jensen.

-“Listo”- soltó la pequeña cadena, ya extrañando la calidez de la piel de Jensen y moviendo cuidadosamente algunos mechones de cabello de vuelta a donde pertenecían.

Jensen se dio la vuelta, dándole una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa- “Gracias”

-“De nada”- Y en un arrebato de locura le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, se inclinó y le besó cariñosamente en la cabeza. Después de todo, siempre y cuando los demás estuviesen alrededor todo era simple actuación- o eso argumentaría, si Jensen alguna vez hablaba de esto.

En este momento, Jensen permaneció en silencio. Jared observó a Jensen dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, obviamente disfrutando del brillo del sol en el rostro. Y tal vez era la luz combinada con el maquillaje, o tal vez no, pero Jared habría jurado que las mejillas de Jensen parecían un poco más enrojecidas que antes.

 

+++

 

Cuando volvieron, Ron y Theresa decidieron preparar juntos el almuerzo. Elle se ofreció a ayudar, mientras el resto de ellos pasaba el tiempo en el salón, tratando de conectar el Wii de Alex a la televisión. Dado que eran tres hombres y medio- Jared no estaba seguro de si esta vez, podía contar a Jensen como uno completo- eran al menos tres de más para resolver un problema que involucraba dispositivos técnicos, mayormente, terminaban discutiendo los pros y contras de los sistemas de videojuegos, en general y las televisiones en particular. Desafortunadamente, para cuando el Wii estuvo finalmente conectado, el almuerzo estaba listo también.

Se sentaron en la cocina y devoraron la comida, alabando las habilidades culinarias de Theresa y Ron. Más tarde, discutieron que harían el resto de la tarde. Conducir a la ciudad estaba vetado, considerando los planes para esa noche y Theresa y Elle rechazaron la posibilidad de un importante torneo de Wii con bastante rapidez, para desilusión suya y de Jensen. No es que Jensen dijera algo, pero era bastante obvio que sus intereses y el papel que tenía que interpretar se habían enfrentado en ese momento.

-“¿Por qué no probamos el jacuzzi?”- preguntó Alex.

Elle estuvo de acuerdo con entusiasmo- “Si, vamos a hacer eso. Sé que Ron ha estado esperando usar esa cosa desde que llegamos”- Ron asintió.

A Jared le encantó la idea- sentarse en el agua caliente, afuera en el sol, relajarse un poco. Sonaba bastante bien- “Si, voy a…”

De repente, Jensen le pateó bajo la mesa, levantando una ceja deliberadamente, cuando Jared le miro. Oh, cierto. Jacuzzi y Jensen juntos podrían ser un verdadero problema. Maldición. Probablemente debió pensar en eso antes. De todas maneras, era un poco tarde para retractarse, ahora.

-“Voy a encender la tina y mientras tanto pueden irse a cambiar”- Jared sonrió a todos. Se puso de pie, haciéndole un gesto a Jensen para que le siguiera. Salieron por la puerta trasera y entraron al patio detrás de la casa. Jared fue directo al panel que contenía los controles del jacuzzi y lo abrió, tratando de recordar lo que el cuidador había dicho sobre encenderlo.

-“Tío, no hay manera de que vaya a entrar ahí. ¡¡Se darán cuenta!!”- siseó Jensen, obviamente enojado-“¡Regresa y diles que la maldita cosa no funciona!”

-“¿Con Joe aquí? ¿Estás bromeando? Él comprobaría el sistema eléctrico. Así que si no quieres sabotearlo en serio, mejor que se te ocurra una solución diferente, tío”

Jensen se frotó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de pensar en algo.

Jared suspiró- “Mira, lo siento, no puedo simplemente hacer que esta cosa desaparezca ¿o sí? Tenemos que encontrar una razón creíble de porque tú no puedes entrar ahí”

-“¿Cuál sería? ¿Alergia al agua? ¿No sé nadar?”- dijo Jensen, todavía enojado.

-“No, en realidad, no”- resopló Jared- “Tal vez… ya sabes… ¿tu periodo?”

Jensen le miró sin comprender- “Estás bromeando ¿cierto?”

-“Vamos es una buena razón para que no quieras bañarte con el resto de nosotros. O para que nosotros no queramos bañarnos contigo”- añadió Jared con un guiño.

Jensen tomó aire resignado- “Me debes tanto, tío”

 

+++

 

Cuando Jared y Jensen regresaron de su habitación, Jared se había cambiado a su bañador, los otros ya estaban sentados en el agua burbujeante, disfrutando del sol.

Ron fue el primero en notar el estado no desvestido de Jensen- “¿No te unirás a nosotros, Jennifer?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- "No, lo siento. ¿Mal momento de... el mes?”- agachó la cabeza para combatir la aparición de un evidente rubor, jugueteando nerviosamente con el borde de su vestido.

Al verlo, Jared suprimió la risa burbujeando en su interior, mientras cuidadosamente bajaba las pequeñas escaleras de la piscina y se hundía en el agua tibia, acomodándose entre Alex y Ron. Jensen se quedó afuera, tomando parte en la conversación de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, era evidente para Jared que se sentía fuera de lugar, siendo el único que tenía que sentarse en una silla, apartado de los demás. Así que no fue tan inesperado cuando Jensen finalmente se disculpó y volvió a entrar en la casa, solo.

Jared le vio alejarse, con la esperanza de que regresara después de un tiempo, por desgracia no fue así. Y ya que no le sentaba nada bien ignorar a Jensen, en especial cuando él era la razón de que estuviera aquí, en primer lugar, también se disculpó y salió de la bañera. Cogió la toalla y se dirigió a la casa. Encontró a Jensen en el salón, sentado en el sofá, moviendo el mando del Wii hacia adelante y atrás con un ceño de frustración en su rostro. Jared se sintió mal, al instante.

-"Hey, ¿te importaría si me uno a ti?"- preguntó Jared, demasiado alegre hasta para sus propios oídos.

Jensen levantó la mirada, sorprendido de ver a Jared- “No, no. ¿Quieres jugar algo?”

Jared asintió, aliviado de que Jensen no pareciera enojado con él.

-“Pero ¿tal vez quieras vestirte primero?”- preguntó Jensen, sus ojos permaneciendo sobre el pecho desnudo de Jared.

Jared se miró- “¿Por qué? No es cómo si no hubieses visto todo esto antes, dulzura”

-“Tal vez solo quiero tenerte desvestido a mi lado cuando tenga permitido tocar, cariño”-Jensen simuló una mirada lasciva.

-“¿Quién dijo que no puedes?”

Jensen resopló, indicándole que se fuera.

 

+++

 

Unos minutos más tarde, Jared se sentó cerca de Jensen, llevando su habitual combinación de camiseta, vaqueros y sandalias.

-“Entonces ¿qué estás jugando?”- Jared se metió una goma de mascar en la boca y después le ofreció el paquete a Jensen esperando hasta que también agarró uno.

Jensen rebuscó en la caja de juegos de Alex, que estaba colocada cerca de él, en el sofá, levantando una versión de Super Mario para la aprobación de Jared.

-“Por supuesto. Adelante”

Jugaron un poco. Sin embargo, como ambos estaban acostumbrados a sus controles del Play Station, que no solo se veían diferentes, si no también requerían menos movimiento y agitación, las cosas no fueron sin problemas. Ambos estaban removiéndose constantemente y chocando entre sí. Llegando al punto de que Jensen empezó a quejarse de los posibles moretones. En general, era un poco molesto. 

Jensen finalmente decidió cambiar el juego, después de que Jared casi le sacó el ojo con el controlador- algo por lo que Jared se sentía bastante mal, porque en realidad no había sido intencional. Por lo tanto, dejó a Jensen escoger el siguiente juego, lo cual explicaba porque terminaron con una versión virtual de golf.

Curiosamente, Jared consiguió agarrarle el truco mucho antes que Jensen- no saber nada sobre golf, obviamente ayudaba un montón y eso elevó los niveles de frustración de Jensen. Fue divertido por un rato, pero las expresiones de Jensen cambiaron más y más, pasando de obstinadas a estar de mal humor, hasta que Jared alcanzó un punto donde no pudo aguantar más, así que fingiendo un aburrimiento inmenso, le dio a Jensen su mejor expresión de cachorrito, pidiendo otro juego. Por supuesto, Jensen no dejo pasar la oportunidad.

Repasó una vez más la caja, hasta que Jared sacó triunfante ‘Star Wars: The Force Unleashed’- “Hey, creo que escuché sobre este. ¡Tiene peleas con sables de luz, tío!”- miró a Jensen entusiasmado.

-“¿Todavía compensando el no conseguir esa actuación en Star Wars, Jay?”

-“Vamos, habría sido increíblemente genial ser un Skywalker y tener tu propio sable de luz”

-“Después de ver el resultado, tienes que admitir que las precuelas son bastante malas”- Jensen golpeó su hombreo- “Se feliz. Hayden tuvo que lidiar con todos esos terribles guiones en lugar de ti”

-“Si, tal vez”- se encogió de hombros, luego puso una cara seria y dijo- “Ahora estoy esperando por un remake de las originales”

Jensen le miró fijamente, la incredulidad escrita en su rostro- “Sacrilegio”

Jared soltó un bufido- “No es para tanto, tío. Y tú totalmente podrías ser el Han de mi Luke”

-“¿Qué? ¿No quieres ser Han?”

-“Tío, no tiene sables de luz”

-“¡Pero tiene al Halcón Milenario!”

-“Y a Chewie”

-“Si, está eso”- concedió Jensen- “Pero no estoy seguro de que un desafío gramatical en forma de gnomo verde sea mejor”

Jared se rió a carcajadas mientras empujaba a un lado la mesa para tener un poco mas de espacio en frente de la televisión.

-“Y Han tiene la historia de amor con Leia”- señaló Jensen.

-“Siempre pensé que la verdadera historia de amor era entre Han y Luke”- dijo Jared con una sonrisa.

Jensen resopló- “¿Por eso quieres que yo actué de Han para tu Luke?”- preguntó curiosamente, observando a Jared de cerca.

-“¿Tal vez?”- Jared le dirigió un corto guiño y entonces se entretuvo poniendo el disco en la consola. Dejaron que el juego cargara y comenzaron a familiarizarse con los controles.

Algún tiempo más tarde, Alex se les unió, obviamente había tenido suficiente de hacer mal tercio en el jacuzzi. Su estado de ánimo se elevó notablemente, al vencer no solo a Jensen, si no también a Jared con su favorito doble sable de luz color rojo. Para diversión de Jared, Jensen rodaba los ojos detrás de Alex haciendo comentarios cada cinco minutos y por las constantes demostraciones y propuestas de nunca acabar para darle a ‘Jen’ un par de indicaciones de cómo debía jugar el juego.

Aunque, Jared tenía que admitir que era muy divertido y después de todo, tal vez debería comprar un Wii cuando regresaran a Vamcouver.

 

+++

 

Para el sábado en la noche era tradicional que el grupo fuera a algún bar o club, por lo que antes del fin de semana Jared había buscado algo apropiado en la red y encontró un conveniente club pequeño en el siguiente pueblo, a media hora de distancia.

El plan era salir un poco antes de las 9:00 pm. Las chicas se disculparon de su conversación, después de la cena en la cocina, alrededor de las ocho y subieron a cambiarse. Incluso Jensen se marchó poco después, palmeando el hombro de Jared y anunciando algo sobre embellecerse para su novio favorito. Jared le siguió quince minutos más tarde, porque quería cambiarse con algo más apropiado, pero también quería comprobar a Jensen.

Cuando Jared entró en la habitación, Jensen seguía en el baño, así que tuvo la oportunidad de cambiarse a un fresco par de vaqueros de diseñador, una camisa nueva y unos zapatos deportivos. Cuando terminó, se sentó de vuelta en la cama a esperar por Jensen.

Y esperó…

Después de otros diez minutos de puro aburrimiento, sin hacer nada más que escuchar los sonidos apagados procedentes del baño, Jared se puso ansioso. Intentó ser paciente. Sacó su móvil y jugó un poco con él, pero sólo funcionó por un rato. Finalmente, comenzó a mirar fijamente la puerta, pretendiendo obligar a Jensen a salir por la puerta, ya. Lo que por supuesto, no funcionó. Cuando sintió como si ya hubiesen pasado al menos tres horas, finalmente llamó a Jensen, para preguntarle si aún seguía vivo ahí adentro- sólo para que Jensen le respondiera que necesitaba al menos quince minutos más.

-“Tío, estás llevando este asunto del método de actuación demasiado lejos ¿sabías?”

-“¡Cállate! ¡No tienes idea de la cantidad de trabajo que es esta mierda!”- sonó a través de la puerta cerrada.

-“Si, si, no te pongas las bragas torcidas. La próxima vez yo seré la chica, ¿de acuerdo?”

Escuchó a Jensen reír tras la puerta.

-“¿Qué?”

-“¿Alguna vez viste ‘The Attack of the 50 Foot Woman’? Así serías tu en tacones altos”

Jared soltó un bufido- “Entonces sólo tendrás que tener cuidado de que no te pise”

Cerca de veinte minutos más tarde, Jensen por fin abrió la puerta del baño. Llevaba un vestido de manga larga, coloreado en varias tonalidades violetas, rematado con un cinturón metálico. El vestido terminaba alrededor de una pulgada por arriba de las rodillas de Jensen, mostrando sus pantorrillas desnudas.

-“Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tuve que afeitarme las piernas”- murmuró Jensen, cruzando la habitación descalzo para sacar unos zapatos del armario.

-“Por lo que veo ¿regresaras a los tacones altos?”- preguntó Jared con una sonrisa.

-“Sip, las bailarinas lucen absolutamente horribles con este vestido”

Jared resopló- “¿Así que en su lugar, decidiste ponerte tus bonitos zapatos para bailar?”

-“¡Cállate!”- miró a Jared con recelo- “¡Y no se te ocurra pedirme que baile contigo con estos!”

Riendo, Jared dijo- “¿Me has visto bailar? Eso es porque no lo hago”

Jensen puso un pies sobre la silla cerrar el broche de los zapatos de tacón negro de dos pulgadas.

Todavía sentado, descansando la cabeza en ambas manos, Jared vio un destello de algo rosa cuando Jensen levantó la pierna. Cediendo a su curiosidad, se inclinó un poco, ladeando la cabeza y miró la falda de Jensen- “Jensen, ¿estás usando ropa interior color rosa?”

Jensen se apresuró a bajar el pie y esta vez, Jared estaba perfectamente seguro que efectivamente se trataba de un sonrojo extendiéndose por las mejillas de Jensen cuando respondió- “¡Tío, no puedes usar bóxers bajo una falda, se notarían totalmente!”

-“Si, pero ¿rosa?”- Jared enarcó una ceja.

Jensen cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha. Suspiró- “¿Te he mencionado que mi hermana tiene una vena sádica? ¿Lo cual es la razón de que sólo me comprara la ropa interior más femenina posible?”

-“Sabía que había una razón para que me agrade”- sonrió Jared, observando a Jensen agarrar un bolso negro, listo para irse.

+++

Salieron a las nueve y media, porque, aparentemente, las otras chicas necesitaban incluso más tiempo que Jensen. Después de una corta discusión decidieron llevar sólo dos autos, dejando el convertible de Alex. La primera reacción de Alex, fue estar un poco gruñón por los acuerdos para conducir, pero se calló repentinamente, cuando Jensen señaló que no tenían idea de en qué tipo de vecindario se encontraba el club.

Gracias al sistema de GPS de Jared, encontraron su destino sin problemas. Encontrar un espacio para estacionarse fue un poco más complicado, pero se las arreglaron.

Al pasar junto al guardia pagaron el cover y descendieron al club. Las escaleras terminaban en una habitación escasamente iluminada, las paredes estaban cubiertas con grandes baldosas color rojo oscuro, interrumpidas de vez en cuando con paneles de vidrio color blanco o marrón oscuro iluminados por detrás.

El lugar estaba dominado por un muy frecuentado bar, que consistía en lo que parecía ser vidrio oscuro, corriendo a lo largo del extremo izquierdo y la pared opuesta. A la derecha había una puerta enorme, que llevaba a la pista de baile, la cual ya estaba llena. Más allá, Jared fue capaz de darle un vistazo a otra habitación, separada de la pista de baile por un gran panel de vidrio, cubierto con patrones negros ampliamente dispersos.

Se abrieron paso entre el borde exterior de la multitud que bailaba. Jared notó al DJ en el lado opuesto, mientras pasaban a través de una especie de puerta doble y se encontraron en la última habitación, al parecer era el lugar ideal para relajarse, con la música casi imperceptible. Las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas por largos sofás de cuero marrón oscuro - todos ocupados – y el centro de la sala estaba llenó de mesas altas, dispersas.

Se las ingeniaron para encontrar una mesa libre justo a su izquierda, no muy lejos de los sofás y el panel de cristal, por lo que tenían una buena vista de la pista de baile. Alex y Ron, se disculparon para ir a conseguir algunas cervezas, mientras las chicas miraban la sala llena de cuerpos bailando con un brillo en los ojos.

-"¡Vamos a bailar!"- propuso Elle, llena de emoción.

-"Vayan chicas. Nosotros esperaremos nuestra primera cerveza”- contestó Joe.

-"¿Jennifer?"- Elaine tocó el brazo de Jensen- “¿Vienes con nosotras?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza, cosa que Elaine ignoró rápidamente-"¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!”- Theresa asintió- "Démosle a los chicos unos cuantos minutos para ellos"

Jensen miró a Jared, una extraña mezcla de pánico y enojo escrita en su rostro. En silencio, dijo moviendo solo la boca-"¡Ayuda!"

Sonriendo, Jared miró a Elaine y gritó- "¡Sólo llévenla con ustedes! Siempre es un poco tímida, pero sé que le encanta bailar”- le hizo un guiño a Jensen- "¡Ve a divertirte, cariño!"

Los ojos de Jensen se estrecharon visiblemente, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Elle le había agarrado la mano y le alejó.

Divertido, Jared dejó que sus ojos siguieran a Jensen siendo arrastrado a través de la abertura en el panel de vidrio, hacia la masa de gente bailando. Al llegar a su destino, Elle, finalmente le soltó con una palmada amistosa en el hombro, ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa que fue ignorada por Jensen, quien aún parecía estar procesando lo que le acababa de suceder. Jared vio a Elaine empezar a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música, obviamente disfrutando la oportunidad de expresarse. Sin embargo, Jensen seguía parado ahí, completamente fuera de lugar - podría haber parecido un poco perdido, si no fuera por la mirada que estaba dirigiendo en dirección a Jared.

Jared soltó una risita, saludando a Jensen como un padre orgulloso de su hijo.

Jensen sólo le enseño el dedo, cuando Teresa le agarró del brazo indicándole con un gesto que siguiera sus movimientos. Lentamente, pero con seguridad, copió a Theresa y aunque parecía bastante incómodo durante el primer minuto o así, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Jensen consiguiera agarrarle el truco. Jared disfrutaba del espectáculo y observó a Jensen comenzar a copiar otros movimientos de las chicas a su alrededor - por desgracia, en realidad, no podía captar tanto como quisiera, conforme Jensen se desvanecía más y más entre los cuerpos de los demás clubbers.

Jared estaba hablando con Joe sobre sus planes para después del hiato de la temporada, cuando Alex y Ron finalmente regresaron con un surtido de botellas de cerveza, de la que felizmente tomó una Coors. Bebieron su cerveza, examinando el entorno, bromeando sobre todos y todo, en especial las personas con extraños movimientos de baile.

Terminando la última gota, Alex dejó la botella sobre la mesa y anunció que estaba a la caza de un poco de compañía femenina. Ni Joe, ni Jared comentaron que, a medida que lo vieron irse, no habían esperado nada menos.

La música era más lenta y cuando buscó la cabeza rubia de Jensen, pudo ver que ya había dejado de bailar y estaba a punto de cruzar la mampara de cristal, cuando de pronto, Elle le agarró por el brazo, dándole la vuelta para que ella pudiera hablar directamente a su oído.

Algo andaba mal. El cuerpo de Jensen de repente gritó "malestar" con cada fibra.

Elaine pareció pedirle algo a Jensen, cuyos gestos de respuesta demostraban algo en la línea de una disculpa embarazosa. Levantó la vista y captó la mirada de Jared, parecía un poco indefenso. Jared arqueó las cejas en pregunta, pero por supuesto, no recibió una respuesta satisfactoria: la única reacción de Jensen fue una rápida sacudida de cabeza. Sólo que Jared no tenía idea de qué era lo que Jensen pretendía negar.

Observarle gesticular y decir algo con un gesto de disculpa, preocupó a Jared al pensar que Elaine pudiese haber descubierto que ‘Jennifer’ no era exactamente lo que parecía ser. Sintió un leve ataque de pánico acercándose, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a explicar todo el asunto de la novia falsa.

Entonces, de repente, Jensen sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Elaine, tras lo cual desapareció entre la multitud, luciendo perfectamente bien. Jared no sabía cómo tomar eso.

La curiosidad se impuso y Jared se dirigió hacia Jensen. Cuando por fin le alcanzó, su amigo tenía el ceño fruncido. El corazón de Jared se hundió aún más- “¿Todo bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella…?”

-“Está bien, Jay. Elle ... umm ... es ...”- tartamudeó Jensen.

-“¿Qué?”

Suspirando Jensen lo acercó más, al parecer, no quería que les escucharan- “Al parecer, su bolso está afuera, en el auto y ella me pidió un tampón, ¿de acuerdo?”

El mundo de Jared se derrumbó en un ataque de risa.

-“¿Recuerdas que rechacé el jacuzzi antes, fingiendo tener mi periodo? Ni siquiera quiero saber lo que está pensando de mí. Así que, ¡no es TAN divertido!”- siseó Jensen enfadado.

-“Sí, lo es, hombre. Absolutamente lo es”- hipó Jared- "No tiene precio”

Jensen estrechó los ojos- “Por supuesto que tú pensarías eso”

-“Recuerda que no eres realmente una chica, Jen. En realidad, no es importante lo que piensa de ti, probablemente nunca la verás de nuevo”

-"¿Qué? ¿No estoy invitado para el próximo año? Eso es rudo, hombre”- dijo con sarcasmo y empujó a Jared en dirección de la barra- "Ve a buscarle a tu novia otra cerveza, antes de que decida que la vida de soltera tiene mejores ventajas”- Con eso Jensen dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa.

 

+++

 

El bar todavía estaba completamente lleno y el barman tenía una extraña manera de servir primero a las mujeres, con coqueteo incluido. El siguiente en la línea, por así decirlo, eran aparentemente todos sus amigos y conocidos, y muy lejos en la parte inferior de la lista estaban los demás clientes. Bastaba con decir que le tomó años a Jared pedir una Corona para Jensen y una cerveza sin alcohol para él- y sólo tuvo éxito después de agarrar el brazo del barman cuando paso por delante de él por trigésima vez, más o menos. Eso le valió una mirada enojada, pero también, finalmente, su bebida y la de Jensen.

Se abrió paso entre la masa de gente, contento de llegar a su destino sin derramar la cerveza - a veces su altura era, en verdad, muy útil - sólo para darse cuenta que, evidentemente, todos los demás se habían marchado de la mesa. Todos excepto Jensen y ¿estaba rodeado por un grupo de hombres?

Jared frunció el ceño. Al parecer, la gente siempre notaba a Jensen. Normalmente, se trataba de chicas, en esta situación, obviamente, parecía atraer el sexo opuesto. No es que Jared estuviese muy sorprendido por eso. Jensen era realmente atractivo, incluyendo su versión "femenina". Lo sorprendente era el hecho de que parecía estar pasándola bien - con un montón de extraños. Todo el tiempo que Jared llevaba de conocerle, por lo general, Jensen se tomaba un poco de tiempo para entrar en calor con otra persona. No quería decir que no fuera amable y acogedor, pero era más… educadamente reservado. Jensen tenía una manera de permanecer atrás, observando y analizando hasta que descubría lo que movía a una persona, antes de que él los declare seguros para proceder a un nivel más personal.

Además, Jensen nunca había sido un chico del tipo manual - no como Jared que constantemente acentuaba todo con las manos y los pies. Así que Jared se sorprendió, bastante, al ver a Jensen sostener alguna frívola bebida color rosa en una mano y golpear juguetonamente con el dedo, el hombro del chico a la derecha, para luego reír a carcajadas por algo que dijo el tipo 2. Jared vio a Jensen sonreír, tomar un sorbo de su bebida y, en general, actuar como si perteneciera ahí - justo en medio de un grupo de muy masculinos admiradores, uno de los cuales estaba, en ese preciso momento, mirando el culo de Jensen de forma descarada. ¡Y él no sólo dejaba que sucediera, si no que respondió agitando sus pestañas para ese idiota!

Jenny obviamente, tenía un punto de vista interesante sobre el concepto de novia.

Agarrando las dos botellas con una mano, Jared se coló por detrás, deslizando rápidamente un brazo alrededor de la cintura delante de él y acercando a un completamente sorprendido Jensen de vuelta a su abrazo. Sabía perfectamente que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y canturreó en voz baja- “¿Me extrañaste?”- al oído de Jensen.

Una vez que Jensen se dio cuenta de que era Jared, se relajó visiblemente y dejó escapar un bufido divertido- “Muchachos, conozcan a Jared, mi novio…”- colocó su vaso sobre la mesa y deliberadamente puso su mano sobre la de Jared.

Parándose en toda su altura detrás de Jensen, Jared miró a su alrededor, indicándoles que se perdieran- “Hola chicos, si no les importa…”

En ese momento, se escabulleron a toda prisa.

Jensen se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Jared, para mirar a su 'novio' a los ojos- “¿Celoso?”- preguntó, totalmente divertido, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Jared directo sobre su corazón.

-“No eres el único actor aquí, cariño. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si dejo que mi novia sea molestada por extraños?”- Jared sonrió, apretándole con fuerza durante un segundo, para luego soltar el abrazo y dar un paso hacia atrás.

-“Aww, y yo pensé que te importaba”- suspiró Jensen, demasiado dramático.

-"Sí, sí"- dijo entregándole la Corona- "Aquí, por si la decepción es demasiado para ti, siempre puedes llorar en tu cerveza”

Jensen sonrió en respuesta- “Tal vez, simplemente, debería llamar a uno de ellos de vuelta para obtener un verdadero hombro sobre el que llorar”

Sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro, Jared dijo- “Entonces ¿cómo es que de repente tuviste una audiencia de hombres?”

-"No lo sé. Después de que Theresa arrastró a Ron a bailar con ella, estaba un poco por mi cuenta. Y supongo que sabes lo que sucede cuando las chicas están solas en los clubes”- Jensen le guiñó un ojo.

-"¿Así que decidiste coquetear con ellos?”- la irritación de Jared estaba desafortunadamente sacando lo mejor de él.

Jensen le miró por un segundo y luego le tocó en el hombro con dulzura- “Hey, lo único que hice fue hablar del último juego de baloncesto. Y uno de ellos me trajo una bebida”- se encogió de hombros y agregó- “Al menos no tardó siglos para conseguirla”

-"Ni me lo recuerdes. El barman sólo atiende a los que elige y obviamente no era uno de ellos. Lo que significa que, la próxima ronda es definitivamente tuya”- Jared le dio un codazo en el brazo de Jensen- “Apuesto a que nos servirán en dos segundos si agitas tus pestañas para él”

 

+++

 

Más tarde, Teresa y Joe lograron hacerse con uno de los sofás por pura suerte, cuando otro grupo decidió ir a bailar. Para cuando Jared y Jensen regresaron de la barra con bebidas para los seis, finalmente fueron capaces de sentarse y se acomodaron a lado de Elaine y Ron.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Teresa y Joe se disculparan y fueran de nuevo a tener algo de diversión en la pista de baile.

Jared se echó hacia atrás y les miró meciéndose lentamente con la música. No pudo reprimir un ligero sentimiento de envidia. Si tenía suerte, algún día podría tener lo que ellos tenían. Golpeándole con su hombro, Jensen levantó la ceja inquisitivamente, pero como ese no era un tema que quisiera discutir con Jensen, de entre toda la gente, se encogió de hombros, tomando otro trago de su botella.

Entonces Ron e Elaine también se levantaron, después de haber decidido que era hora de volver a agitar las piernas.

De repente Jensen también se levantó, agarrando la mano de Jared, una sonrisa realmente malvada apareció en su rostro mientras lo hacía- “Vamos. Si ellos pueden hacerlo, nosotros también.”

Jared apartó la mano- “De ninguna manera”

-“Pero Jaaay. Todo el mundo lo está haciendo”- se quejó Jensen.

Jared decididamente se quedó donde estaba- “Jen, como te había dicho: Yo no bailo".

-"Vamos, sabes que quieres hacerlo"- persuadió Jensen, su voz mezclada con sarcasmo, mientras tomaba la mano de Jared una vez más y trataba de tirar de él en dirección a la pista de baile.

Jared apretó los dientes- “Déjeme reformularlo para ti: Yo. No. Bailo. Nunca…”

Suspiró interiormente. Era obvio que no debió haber obligado a Jensen a bailar cuando llegaron. Debió saber que volvería para morderle culo - Jensen simplemente no dejaba pasar las cosas, sin enseñarte una lección primero.

Sorprendentemente, Jensen le soltó la mano en ese momento, pero antes de que Jared pudiera dar un suspiro de alivio, Jensen dio un paso acercándose e inclinándose– directamente en su espacio personal. Su mano izquierda aterrizó sobre la pared, junto a la cabeza de Jared. Extendió la mano derecha y acarició con suavidad, pero con intención, el rostro de Jared. Los ojos de Jensen se estrecharon con diversión depredadora, sabía que Ron e Elaine todavía les estaban esperando, observándoles y Jared no podía apartarse.

Empujando un mechón de cabello de Jared hacia un lado, Jen se inclinó y le susurró al oído- “Si no quieres bailar con tu chica, siempre puedo bailar con alguien más”

Jared imaginó el cuerpo de Jensen en los brazos de uno de los hombres que había ahuyentado y se congeló. Volvió la cabeza, mirando directamente a los ojos de Jensen, susurrando- “¿Y si alguien se da cuenta...?”- retrocedió

Jensen obviamente notó su angustia y deja caer la mano sobre el hombro de Jared. Respondiendo tranquilamente- “Relájate, Jay. Nadie notará nada que yo no quiera”

Jared vio como Ron y Elaine se abrían paso hacia la otra habitación, obviamente, había renunciado a esperar que se decidieran

-"Jen-" Jared fue interrumpido por los dedos de Jensen sobre sus labios.

-"Además, puedes asegurarte de que eso nunca ocurra, poniéndose de pie y bailando conmigo”- le engatusó Jensen- “Sólo una canción. ¡Vamos!”- sujetó la mano de Jared otra vez, tirando de él hacia arriba - casi con fuerza bruta- “En realidad no tienes otra opción, cariño. De lo contrario no tendrás acción esta noche”- agregó Jensen con una sonrisa.

-"Si lo pones de esa manera"- suspiró Jared- "Vas a pagar por esto, Jenny. Y no te quejes si terminas con los dedos planos y moretones en las espinillas. Tú lo pediste”

Jensen lo desechó con un gesto- “Aww, no puede ser tan malo. Es sólo un baile. No un combate cuerpo a cuerpo” 

Jared ladeó la cabeza y deliberadamente pisó uno de los tacones de aguja de Jensen a propósito- "¿Si tú lo dices?”- Sonrió, todo inocencia.

-"Hijo de puta”- murmuró Jensen en voz baja, empujando a Jared con él hacia la pista de baile, justo en medio de los cuerpos girando.

Jared no sabía que canción estaban tocando. Era algo con un ritmo sordo y pesado que inevitablemente golpeaba a través de su estómago. Observó a Jensen sonriéndole mientras balanceaba sus caderas al tacto, Jared se esforzó por concentrarse en moverse con la música, sin pisar a nadie- ni golpear a alguien en el rostro.

El punto era que Jared y el baile no iban de la mano - en lo absoluto. En realidad, todavía tenía pesadillas de su baile de graduación, en el que no sólo había estado constantemente pisando los zapatos de su cita, si no que también había golpeado, fuerte, a otra pareja, básicamente les había derribado, causando que aterrizaran de culo, con fuerza. Y si eso no fuera bastante vergonzoso, golpeó a otra chica en el rostro, porque había estado moviendo demasiado sus brazos alrededor. Basta con decir que, en su mayoría, Jared se había negado a bailar desde entonces. Estaba casi seguro de que aún se veía como un completo torpe igual a como lo había hecho en aquel entonces.

Afortunadamente, la música se ralentizó pronto, fundiéndose con otra canción. Era hora de irse. A su alrededor la gente se emparejaba, abrazándose. Pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, Jensen le había agarrado por la camisa, indicándole que esto estaba lejos de terminar- “Me refería a una canción completa, Jay”- gritó sobre la música y luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Jared.

Jared miró fijamente a Jensen, pero la única reacción que obtuvo fue una sonrisa y los labios de Jensen formando un silencioso-"¿Qué?”- antes de que Jensen continuara como si nada hubiese pasado.

Jalando a Jensen más cerca, Jared apartó el pelo rubio del oído de su amigo y gritó- “¡Realmente te odio!”

En respuesta, Jensen le sonrió, bajando la cabeza de Jared y le gritó- “Pruébalo”- Y entonces el jodido le guiñó un ojo y siguió meciéndose lentamente, arrastrando a Jared.

En un capricho Jared puso ambas manos sobre el culo de Jensen y atrayéndole. Estaba bastante seguro de que ambos podían jugar este juego.

Jensen pareció sorprendido durante dos segundos y medio, entonces envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jared, riendo- “Expresas tu odio de maneras muy extrañas, Jay”

Como no estaba seguro de si entrar en otro juego de Gay Chicken era posible, sin hacer algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría más tarde, Jared suspiró, rindiéndose y ajustando sus movimientos a los de Jensen tan bien como pudo. Afortunadamente, la melodía lenta hizo que sea relativamente fácil no pisar los pies de Jensen, ya que, uno, no tenía que moverse mucho - y si tenía suerte la canción terminaría pronto.

Por un rato, los dos se movieron lentamente al ritmo de la música y en general, Jared tenía que admitir a sí mismo, que bailar no era tan malo, siempre y cuando pudiera abrazar Jensen. Por supuesto, ese fue el segundo cuando el chico en cuestión le ofreció una repentina y amplia sonrisa y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jared. Jared estaba a punto de decirle donde podía apoyarse, pero luego se desvió completamente por el cálido aliento de Jensen rozando su cuello.

De acuerdo, tal vez era un poco agradable. Y tal vez, tal vez, Jensen estaba de acuerdo, porque Jared se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos. Al volver la cabeza para ver mejor su rostro, sintió cómo el cuerpo de Jensen se relajaba contra el suyo y cuando dejó vagar sus manos por la espalda de Jensen, abrazándole más fuerte, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Para su total sorpresa, Jensen comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cuello y Jared no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa para sí mismo, mientras la esperanza florecía en su interior. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que su cambio de postura también significaba que, ahora, su polla estaba frotándose lentamente contra las caderas de Jensen y por lo tanto estaba consiguiendo todo tipo de excitaciones.

Joder.

Trató de pensar en varias cosas desagradables para recuperar el control, pero por desgracia, era difícil concentrarse cuando el origen del problema estaba entre sus brazos. Obviamente, no le quedaban muchas opciones.

-"Esta canción no terminará nunca, ¿verdad?”- dijo en voz baja, deseando que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes.

Jensen levantó la cabeza y habló en voz alta, en dirección de la oreja de Jared- “Podemos parar si quieres. Creo que ya bailamos lo suficiente para cimentar nuestra cubierta”- Su cara estaba completamente sin emoción y Jared no sabía cómo interpretar eso exactamente. Pero la verdad era, que si bailaban un poco más, Jared probablemente se avergonzaría a sí mismo. Le dio una sonrisa de disculpa a Jensen, tomándole la mano y tirando de él entre la multitud en dirección al bar- "Vamos, puedes reírte de mí, mientras intento conseguirte otra cerveza”

+++

-"Necesito ir al baño- Jensen puso la botella en el estrecho tablero, detrás del sofá y se levantó.  
Ya que estaban solos en el sofá, Jared le tocó el brazo, sonriendo- “No te olvides de usar el de damas…”

-"Mierda”- Jensen palideció visiblemente, obviamente, no había pensado en el hecho de que no podía ir al baño de hombres como de costumbre. Frunció el ceño, frotándose la frente- “¡No puedo entrar en el baño de damas!"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"¡Es de damas, por el amor de Dios!"- siseó Jensen.

-"¿Preferirías ir al baño de hombres?"

-"Muy gracioso”- se quejó Jensen, evidentemente, no le hizo gracia.

Jared se encogió de hombros- “Siempre puedes salir a la calle y encontrar algún callejón oscuro, supongo”

Relajándose visiblemente, Jensen agarró su bolso del sofá- “Buena idea” se alejó, pero se detuvo en seco, cuando se dio cuenta de que Jared no le estaba siguiendo- “¿Vas a venir?"

-"¿Se trata de otro método de actuación? ¿Hacer cosas femeninas e ir al baño juntos?”

-"¿Quieres que tu novia vague sola por las peligrosas calles oscuras? Vamos, apuesto a que también podrías necesitar un poco de aire fresco”- Jensen le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-"Sí, sí"-Jared consiguió librarse de la botella, se levantó y se dirigieron a la salida.

Cuando salieron a la fría noche, el cambio de entorno era casi estremecedor: Menos ruido, más oxígeno. Y maldita sea, se sentía bien respirar un poco de aire fresco, por fin. Cruzaron el pequeño grupo de personas en frente del club y dieron un vistazo a su alrededor. Desafortunadamente el club estaba situado en la calle principal y por lo tanto en la mejor parte de esta ciudad. Y siendo el centro de la ciudad, las casas habían sido construidas, sin problema, una junto a la otra, por lo que no había absolutamente ningún callejón oscuro a la vista - sólo grandes cruceros en ambas direcciones y algunas personas paseando por los coloridos ventanales de las tiendas.

Caminaron por la cuadra, mirando a la calle de al lado, la cual no parecía más prometedora. Jensen se encogió de hombros y dio la vuelta de la esquina. Cada calle era tan buena como la siguiente para alejarse de la bien iluminada, calle principal.

Otra cuadra más abajo y finalmente, tuvieron suerte, encontraron un estrecho callejón oscuro entre dos bloques de departamentos.

-“Vamos, me quedaré haciendo guardia”- Jared señaló hacia la entrada del callejón sin salida.

Jensen suspiró, entrando cuidadosamente en la oscuridad, para luego convertirse en nada más que una silueta y a continuación, desaparecer por completo. Un fuerte ruido metálico, seguido por algo que sonaba a lodo y una maldición de Jensen, hizo a Jared estremecerse- “¿Todo bien ahí atrás?”

-“Sí”- vino del callejón- “Aunque no quiero ni saber lo que acabo de pisar. Huele muy mal aquí. Sé que he dicho esto antes, pero hombre, me debes tanto por esto"

Mirando fijamente a la oscuridad, Jared podía oír crujir un poco de ropa- "Lo sé, lo sé. Mira, lo siento, no pensé en esto. Es sólo que siempre salimos a un club el sábado”

-"Jared, no me importa haber venido, me importa tener que orinar aquí”- la voz de Jensen fue acompañada por más susurros.

Aburrido, Jared miró arriba y abajo de la calle desierta- “¿Terminarás ahí pronto?"

-"Tío, esto es un poco más complicado de lo habitual. Por no mencionar que ¿no puedo ver nada?”

-"¿Quieres que vaya a ayudarte?"- bromeó Jared. Justo en ese instante pudo escuchar el sonido de líquido salpicando contra una superficie dura.

-“¿En otra ocasión?"- respondió Jensen, divertido.

Se dirigieron de vuelta al club, llegando finalmente a la carretera principal, de nuevo. Caminaban alrededor de la esquina cuando Jared vio a dos chicas de veintitantos años caminando hacia ellos, hablando animadamente. Al instante tuvo un mal presentimiento y sí, ahí estaba: La chica de la derecha le miró y dejó de hablar, los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Oh-oh”- comentó Jensen en voz baja, con una mirada de ligero pánico en su rostro.

Jared gruñó para sus adentros. Este definitivamente no era un buen momento para encontrarse con alguna fan. ¡Joder! ¿Y si reconocían a Jensen? Se preguntó si lograrían escapar con sólo cruzar la calle, pero para entonces, las chicas ya estaban justo en frente de ellos, luciendo muy emocionadas y nerviosas. Sin saber qué más hacer, Jared pasó el brazo por la cintura de Jensen, acercándolo más. Jensen, obviamente, entendió la idea, ya que dejó caer su cabello rubio sobre su rostro, antes de abrazarle de vuelta, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Jared.

Por un segundo, Jared pensó que podrían conseguir pasar sin problemas, pero la chica de la derecha comenzó a hablar- "Lo siento, pero ¿sería posible que nos dieras un autógrafo, Jared? ¡Me encanta el show! Nunca me pierdo un episodio"

Jared sintió a Jensen estremecerse, pero sin embargo puso una gran y, con suerte, amable sonrisa en su rostro, mientras mantenía apretado a Jensen contra su costado, moviendo su cuerpo para que las chicas no vieran mucho de su rostro. Estuvo de acuerdo en firmar lo que tuvieran e hizo la pequeña charla habitual, preguntando cuáles eran sus nombres, de dónde eran, cuánto tiempo llevaban siendo fans y así. Se dio cuenta que la segunda chica miraba a Jensen, pero hasta el momento no había indicios reales de que ella le hubiese reconocido. Gracias a Dios. Realmente, no quería leer sobre él y Jensen teniendo un poco de pervertido sexo en ese estúpido y sin piedad sitio web televisivo, mañana.

Rápidamente garabateó su firma en algo de papel arrancado, lo que resultó ser un poco más complicado al tener a un hombre hecho y derecho en sus brazos y absolutamente, no querer soltarle. De alguna manera lo logró, aunque la verdad es que parecía un poco torcida.

Cuando pensó que por fin podrían despedirse- esperanzadoramente, antes de que alguien quisiera tomar fotos - la segunda chica preguntó con curiosidad- “¿Cómo está Jensen?"

Sintió a Jensen perder el aliento y lo calmó pasando los dedos sobre la espalda de su amigo, mientras miraba a las chicas- "Oh, él está de vuelta en L.A, disfrutando de su semana de descanso. Apuesto a estará apenado de haberse perdido conocer a dos chicas tan maravillosas”- La sonrisa de Jared se tambaleó durante medio segundo, cuando sintió de repente los dedos de Jensen pellizcando su costado- "Desafortunadamente, no podemos pasar más tiempo con ustedes, quedamos con unos amigos y ya estamos llegando tarde. Pero fue un placer conocerles”- les sonrió, esperando que fuera con la mezcla correcta de disculpa y pena. Sin esperar una respuesta se movió hacia adelante, llevando a Jensen con él.

Caminaron apresuradamente por la calle.

-"Eso apesta"- dijo Jensen, su voz sin expresión.

-"Te escuché. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado"

-"Tuvimos mucha suerte de que, hasta ahora, nadie te haya reconocido en el bar, tío"

Jared miró a Jensen- “No creo que debas regresar. Voy ir a buscar a Alex y a nadie más, entonces nos iremos de vuelta a la cabaña"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si tenían dudas: 
> 
> _Gay Chicken:_ Un juego entre dos personas heterosexuales para ver quién tiene más pelotas, metafóricamente. Se juega de diferentes maneras, el reto consiste en ver quien avergüenza al otro. La manera más simple es un beso, un jugador se mueve para besar al otro hasta que uno de ellos retrocede. 
> 
> _Attack of the 50 Foot Woman:_ Pelicula de ciencia ficción de 1958, donde una sufrida ama de casa (Allison Hayes) se encuentra con unos extraterrestres que la hacen crecer y crecer hasta que alcanza los 50 pies de altura.


	4. Chapter 4

**| Parte 4 |**

DOMINGO

 

Jensen se removió un poco, despertando lentamente. Jared esperó… esperó... y sip, ahí estaba: el hermoso segundo cuando Jensen pasaba de completamente relajado a tieso como un palo porque se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba exactamente: Acurrucado contra él, la cabeza descansando sobre su pecho y un brazo enganchado a su cintura.

Jared no pudo reprimir la pequeña risa disimulada.

-"¿Voy a escuchar de esto hasta el fin de los tiempos, cierto?" - graznó Jensen.

-"Dios, oh mi Dios y ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre estarte restregando, todavía”- ofreció Jared con una sonrisa brillante.

Jensen gimió, rodó alejándose de Jared y hundió la cara en la almohada - claramente intentando sofocarse.

-"Aww, no te enfades. Es por la mañana y todavía te respeto, cariño”- comentó Jared, con la voz llena de diversión. Se inclinó, besando rápidamente la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Jensen y rebotó fuera de la cama, para tomar una ducha.

 

\+ + +

 

En poco tiempo, Jared estaba de nuevo, sentado en la cama a solas con sus pensamientos, esperando a que Jensen saliera del baño y poder reunirse con los demás para el desayuno. Se preguntó que traería este día, si habría otro reto que encarar con todo esto del asunto novia/novio - como la noche del viernes y ayer en el club. Jared tenía que admitir que le agradaba la emoción que traía, a pesar de que tarde o temprano, tenía que dar marcha atrás antes de que le estalle en la cara.

Sin embargo, dejando a un lado lo obvio, Jared notó que ambos se habían vuelto más emotivos entre sí – la caminata de ayer por la mañana era sólo un ejemplo. Además, se encontró dando énfasis a sus bromas tocando a Jensen todo el tiempo- o simplemente agarrándolo para compartir su alegría. En alguna parte del camino había dejado de fingir, en su mayoría, y comenzó a actuar de forma natural - ignorando los muros que había construido los últimos años.

En cuanto a Jensen, no tenía ni idea. Él apenas se había alejado de su lado en los últimos dos días, siempre rondando cerca, invadiendo constantemente su espacio personal, incluso dejando que sus piernas se rozaran por debajo de la mesa mientras comían - aunque Jared estaba seguro que hacer piecitos no ayudaba a mantener su cubierta- teniendo en cuenta que el punto de esto era hacerlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Y tal vez, en realidad, sólo era parte de su acto de novia, pero gran parte de eso estaba volviendo loco a Jared. Especialmente los sin sentidos. A veces, pensaba que el comportamiento de Jensen era totalmente Jensen y por lo tanto, podría ser real, pero luego recordaba que siempre había sido un gran improvisador y ya que este fin de semana estaban yendo sin guión, era difícil saber que era real y que no.

Quizás sólo deseaba tanto que fuera verdad, que estaba leyendo mal las señales. Sabía que a Jensen le agradaba, probablemente le quería – platónicamente, como amigo. Igual que los hermanos que interpretaban en el show. Y eso no incluía ese cierto tipo de amor fraternal sobre el que sus fans escribían en internet.

Suspiró, enterrando el rostro entre las manos. Al final, probablemente sólo debería disfrutar de todo esto mientras dure. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de volver a sumergirse en el modo normal de no-novio cuando el fin de semana termine.

-"¿Jay?"

Sobresaltado, Jared miró hacía el baño, cuando escuchó a Jensen llamarle en voz alta

-"¿Hay algún problema, cariño?"- respondió divertido. Al abrir la puerta, casi retrocedió un poco por la vista de 'Jen', de pie frente al espejo con peluca, maquillaje, sujetador y todo, tirando furioso del pequeño corsé alrededor de su cintura.

-"¿Serías tan amable de atar esta cosa, antes de que la rompa en pedazos?”- dijo Jensen irritado.

Jared seguía mirando a Jensen de pie, casi desnudo, su culo apenas cubierto por las ligeras bragas de satén negro, los tirantes de encaje del sujetador negro sobre su musculosa espalda, mientras jugueteaba con la faja que cubría su cintura. Por supuesto, Jared sabía que Jensen estaba usando algún tipo de ropa interior para moldear su figura, pero saberlo y verlo, obviamente, eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

-"¿Jared?"

Jared se obligó a recuperarse rápidamente y entró en la pequeña habitación, casi apretujándose para entrar en el pequeño espacio entre Jensen y la ducha, tratando de no rozar la piel desnuda- “¿No te las arreglaste para hacerlo solo durante dos días?”- preguntó, preguntándose si sonaba tan fuera de lugar como se sentía en ese momento, mientras cuidadosamente enderezaba el corsé y volvía a enhebrar los cordones.

-“Al parecer, hoy es mi día de suerte”- Jensen dio un suspiro de resignación.

Jared lentamente jaló, estrechando más los cordones, observando a Jensen presionar las manos en su cintura, revisando.

-"Apriétalo un poco más, por favor”

-"¿No es incómodo?”- preguntó Jared dudoso.

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Te acostumbras”

Jared cuidadosamente agarró los hombros desnudos de Jensen y le dio la vuelta, estirando un poco la parte del frente- “Entonces, ¿todo está perfecto de nuevo, Sra. Ackles?”- su mirada vagó más abajo y se detuvo- “¿Dónde está tu polla?”- soltó sin pensar.

-“Se deprimió y se arrastró dentro”- dijo Jensen con sequedad.

Jared arqueó las cejas, curioso.

-"Mira, hay este chisme, como una tanga, que utilizas para ocultar las joyas de la familia entre tus piernas”

Jared aún miraba fijamente el no existente bulto de Jensen, visualizando la logística. Eso no podía ser del todo cómodo...

-"¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?”- preguntó Jensen, sonando completamente serio.

-“¿Qué? ¡NO!”- chilló Jared- "No, no. Sólo sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Estaré esperando afuera”- Dicho esto, se apresuró a salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, tras él.

 

+++

 

Debido a que el sol brillaba y el clima era totalmente conveniente para ello, decidieron hacer una barbacoa para el almuerzo. Teresa y Joe pusieron la mesa en el patio trasero, mientras Ron estaba organizando colocar tres sillas más y una sombrilla que Jared había encontrado en el almacén. Mientras tanto, Alex y Ron discutían sobre la manera correcta de encender el fuego, el manejo del carbón, papel y líquido para encendedor. Elaine se encargó de las bebidas y Jared estaba preparando la carne en la cocina, mientras Jensen hacía un poco de ensalada.

Hoy, Jensen había optado por usar un vestido negro de manga larga bastante sencillo, que tenia uno de esos tops en cascada, en los que la tela creaba unos pliegues sueltos que iniciaban en los hombros y bordeaban el escote de Jensen- únicamente interrumpido por los tirantes del sujetador negro, asomando. La cintura de Jensen estaba realzada por un simple cinturón de color amarillo brillante y por debajo de la cintura el vestido se convertía en una falda de corte recto que le cubría hasta las rodillas, pero con una abertura a un lado. Lo único que en realidad no encajaba, eran las bailarinas marrones de Jensen - obviamente, la comodidad le había ganado al estilo, pensó Jared, riéndose interiormente.

Esparció un poco más de marinado sobre la carne cruda frente a él, luego puso la pieza de vuelta en el plato a lado de los otros. Después de lavarse las manos, observó fascinado como Jensen cortaba rápidamente un poco de pimiento en perfectas piezas pequeñas- “Algún día harás muy feliz a alguien, siendo la perfecta ama de casa”- bromeó.

Jensen se detuvo, dejó a un lado el cuchillo y plantó las manos en sus caderas- “Pero pensé que era tu pequeña ama de casa ¿Ya no me amas?”- dijo haciendo un mohín.

Casi a punto de que Jensen se diera la vuelta, Jared decidió que esta era una buena oportunidad para revertir las cosas- “Aww, cariño, por supuesto que aún te amo”- Dio un paso al lado de Jensen, empujándole con fuerza en un abrazo de todo el cuerpo.

Jensen dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa, pero se contuvo rápidamente. Dándose la vuelta para estar de frente a Jared, se vengó arrojando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jared- “Pruébalo”- sonrió dulcemente, un brillo de travesura en sus ojos. Volvió el rostro hacia arriba, sus bocas a sólo a unos centímetros de distancia, como esperando a ser besado.

Fijando la atención en los labios color rosa brillante, Jared contempló la posibilidad de simplemente ir a por ello, ya que, probablemente, no tendría otra oportunidad. Se dio cuenta que un cabello rubio estaba pegado al labial de Jensen, así que lo apartó con cuidado, esperando todo el tiempo que Jensen riera y le palmeara la espalda.

Sin embargo, Jensen sólo le miraba fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Jensen se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Jared acunó su rostro, preguntándose hasta dónde podría llegar, pero siguió sin apartarse. Ni siquiera cuando Jared cerró lentamente la distancia, mirando a los ojos de Jensen…

Cuando repentinamente, Elaine irrumpió en la cocina, exigiendo un paño húmedo para limpiar las sillas de afuera - Jared y Jensen se apartaron de un salto como si hubiesen sido mordidos.

Jared le dio a Elaine uno de los paños que estaban en el lavabo y ella se marchó tan rápido como había aparecido, pero también el momento. Jensen volvió a cortar otro pimiento, mirando intensamente la tabla de cortar. Suspirando, Jared volvió a marinar la carne, maldiciendo el hecho de que alguien allá arriba, obviamente le odiaba.

Poco después, todos se sentaron afuera, alrededor de la mesa y disfrutaron de su almuerzo, de vez en cuando, uno de ellos se levantaba para atender la parrilla. Al primer bocado Ron elogió el adobo que era una vieja receta familiar Padalecki.

Theresa comentó a la ligera lo mucho que le encantó la ensalada de Jensen, lo cual llevó a Alex a burlarse de Jared y cuán feliz debía estar de tener una novia que finalmente fuera capaz de cocinar para él. Jensen se puso tenso, Jared no supo qué decir y Alex pareció un poco sorprendido por el extraño silencio por parte de ambos, hasta que Joe tuvo la amabilidad de cambiar de tema

+++

Joe se ofreció para cuidar la parrilla y los últimos restos de la carne por un rato, por lo que Jared se fue a conseguirse otra cerveza. Observó a Jensen sentado junto a Ron, Elaine y Alex, hablando de deportes y pasando un buen rato. No queriendo entrometerse, ya que apenas habían pasado unos minutos separados el fin de semana, se acercó al borde del patio y les miró desde lejos, contemplando a Jensen, sus propios sentimientos cambiantes y el trabajo al que tendría que volver en unos pocos días. Esperaba que las cosas entre ellos se establecieran de nuevo, una vez que todo volviera a la normalidad. Tal vez él sería capaz de obligarse a olvidar todos los pequeños roces íntimos, abrazos, el baile, las miradas felices y de adoración que Jensen le dirigía y los adorables ronquidos que hacía por la noche. Jared sólo esperaba que la semana siguiente tenga el tiempo suficiente para reconstruir sus paredes.

Teresa se acercó a él, sorbiendo su vino con lentitud, mirándolo- “Sabes, ella es diferente a todas tus antiguas novias”

Jared casi se ahogó con su cerveza. Fingiendo una sonrisa, miró hacia el cielo- “¿Eso crees?”

Theresa tomó otro sorbo de su copa, hizo una pausa y luego le sonrió- “Sí, lo creo. Las otras chicas que has traído en los últimos años eran estas chicas guapas, que pensaban que todo en la vida era sobre fiestas, ropa y aferrarse a un novio”- Ella sonrió- “No me malinterpretes, no lo digo de mala manera – con todas eran muy divertido pasar el rato, sobre todo con Sandy. Y nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que te gustaban”

Jared tomó otro trago de su botella, haciendo un gesto con una sonrisa para que continuara- “¿Pero?"

"Jennifer, sin embargo, ella está… no sé, ¿parada en sus propios pies? Ella no está tratando constantemente de complacerte. Es como si supiera lo que quiere, pero nunca te pediría nada que no estuvieses dispuesto a dar”- Theresa le miró, sonriendo ampliamente- “Y es el primer ser humano a quien he visto manejarte durante tus subidones de azúcar."

-“Lo reconozco, no es una tarea fácil”- dijo Jared con una sonrisa divertida.

-“Ustedes dos se equilibran entre sí. Y es divertida como el infierno”

-“Sí, lo es”- acordó Jared con cariño.

-"Es un buen partido, Jay. Realmente espero que funcionen. Pero bueno, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Cualquiera puede ver que están locamente enamorados el uno del otro”- dijo riendo, frotando su hombro.

Jared se unió a su risa, esperando que no sonara tan amarga como se sentía. Después de todo, era lo que Theresa percibía de ellos. A veces odiaba que Jensen fuera un excelente actor.

\+ + +

A media tarde, el cielo se puso gris y más gris, hasta que las gotas de lluvia cayeron, convirtiéndose de pronto en un aguacero, que ni siquiera la sombrilla resultó ser un buen refugio. Apurados, llevaron los restos de la comida a la casa, mientras las brasas se apagaban con la lluvia. Se quedaron ahí, mirándose el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer, además de maldecir el tiempo, hasta que Alex optó por correr fuera y recuperar sus otros dos controles del asiento trasero para jugar al Guitar Hero uno contra otro. Esta vez, incluso las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, lo que llevó a Jensen a estar felizmente de acuerdo en primer lugar.

Jared se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y observó a Jensen competir con Joe. Al igual que Alex antes que él, Joe no tenía muchas oportunidades. Jared sonrió, observando Jensen enfocarse en la pantalla. No había ninguna diferencia, si se trataba de trabajo o de estúpida diversión - en cualquier cosa que Jensen hiciera daba un 150 por ciento, la mayoría de las veces con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era algo que Jared siempre había admirado de él.

De repente, Alex se acercó por detrás, palmeando a Jared en la espalda - casi derramando el refresco de cola de Jared. Siguió la mirada de Jared y comentó: "Ella es por mucho un buen partido, amigo."

Instantáneamente recordó flashes de su conversación con Teresa, hace unas horas, Jared no sabía si reír o llorar. Al final, sólo volteó la cabeza, buscando cambiar el tema- “¿A pesar de que te humilló totalmente?"

-“¡Eso jamás pasó! Estoy en completa negación”- sonrió Alex- “Pero sí, ella no es sólo una jugadora competente, también es bonita, inteligente, divertida y no toma ninguna mierda. ¿Qué más quieres, hombre? ¡Ella es básicamente, material de matrimonio!”

Jared miró a Alex boquiabierto.

-“¿Qué?”- Alex le miró con curiosidad- “Quiero decir, si fuera mi novia, yo le diría que se depilara las cejas, pero en cuanto al resto... Sé que la acabas de conocer, pero en serio Jay, si siguen juntos en un año, absolutamente deberías ir por ello”

Aún perdido con la imagen de Jensen en un blanco vestido de novia, lanzándole miradas mortales a través del velo, Jared no pudo hacer más que mirar a Alex con la boca abierta. Al final, tomó un sorbo de su vaso y decidió no comentar nada, esa podría ser la mejor manera de terminar esta conversación no deseada.

-“Dime”- preguntó Alex con complicidad- “¿El sexo es tan bueno como todo lo demás?”

Jared escupió. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas viniendo de Alex, la mayoría de las veces aún le agarraba con la guardia baja.

Al darse cuenta de que Jensen le miraba curioso, todo lo que Jared pudo hacer fue devolverle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Volviéndose hacia Alex, le dijo con irritación- “Tú jodido te encanta hacer esto, ¿no es así?”

Alex se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, dándole a Jared unas palmaditas en la espalda y pasando a su lado, para dejarse caer junto a Theresa en el sofá.

Jared suspiró, vació lo último de su Coca-Cola y observó a Jensen entregar su control a Theresa, después de, obviamente, haber apaleado a Joe por segunda vez. Jared se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina buscando otra bebida, sólo para encontrar a Ron, quien estaba ocupado revisando su stock de aperitivos.

-“¿Por casualidad, encontraste los ositos de goma?”

-“Sip, creo que los vi en algún lugar por allá abajo”- dijo Ron divertido mientras que rebuscaba en la gran caja- “Bingo”- levantó triunfante la bolsa.

-“Gracias”- Jared los arrebató de la mano de Ron.

-“De nada. No quiero que entres en síndrome de abstinencia, Jay”

Jared le sacó la lengua, infantilmente.

-“Y no te olvides de compartirlos con Jennifer”- le advirtió Ron con una mirada extraña.

Sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, decidió que Ron sólo estaba burlándose de sus hábitos alimenticios- “¿Por qué crees que me voy a llevar toda la bolsa? Por supuesto que la compartiré”- dijo con una sonrisa.

-“¿Entonces, debe ser amor?”-preguntó Ron con una sonrisa- “Nunca te he visto compartir tus ositos con alguien más voluntariamente”

Todavía con un signo de interrogación acompañándole en el aire- no es que Jared estuviese de humor para más detalles.

-“Sí, supongo que ella es una chica con suerte”- Jared no estaba seguro que ni siquiera Jensen se diera cuenta.

Por supuesto, justo en ese instante, Jensen decidió entrar en la cocina- “¿Quién es una chica con suerte?”

Jared se encogió interiormente por el momento inoportuno, pero sin embargo compuso una amplia sonrisa y dijo- “Tú lo eres”- y empujó a Jensen en un breve abrazo con un solo brazo.

-“Sí, he concluido que Jared, realmente, debe estar enamorado de ti”- dijo Ron, mirando a Jensen, obviamente juzgando su reacción- “Ya que nunca le he visto compartir sus ositos de goma con nadie”- comentó Ron con una sonrisa.

Jensen volvió la cabeza y miró a Jared pensativo.

Sintiendo que estaba a punto de sonrojarse, Jared desesperadamente esperaba que no fuera perceptible. De todas las veces para que Ron finalmente decidiera ponerse platicador, ¿tenía que ser ahora? Porque el punto era que no sólo compartía sus ositos de goma con 'Jen', si no que de forma natural, siempre los había compartido con Jensen.

\+ + +

Desde que no parecía que fuera a dejar de llover y todos estaban cansándose un poco, el grupo decidió comer algo y simplemente relajarse y ver películas en DVD, por el resto de la noche.

Afortunadamente, la colección de DVD’s que tenía la cabaña no era la peor que Jared hubiese visto en su vida – en su mayoría, consistía de películas de acción, clásicos de ciencia ficción y las nuevas películas de terror. Mirando las filas de los DVD que se encontraban en los armarios, Jared pensó que probablemente serían capaces de hallar algo para todo el mundo. Con tal de que no vieran esas películas de High School Musical - que él y Alex vetaron en voz alta apenas las vieron - todo estaría bien.

Joe y Alex repasaban la colección, haciendo montones con las películas que consideraban dignas de ver. Fue durante un largo discurso de Alex sobre la increíble estupidez en Van Helsing, que Jared notó a Joe mirando por demasiado tiempo un DVD en particular y luego a Jensen.

Jared comenzó a mover los ojos buscando a Jensen al otro lado de la habitación, él también miraba el DVD en la mano de Joe, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué carajo? ¿Quién demonios era propietario de una copia de Devour? Cuando Jared inspeccionó los DVD, mientras el portero les había mostrado el lugar, había buscado Supernatural. ¿Pero Devour? Nadie en su sano juicio seria propietario de Devour. Jensen lo decía constantemente. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iban a hacer ahora?

Alex dejó de hablar a media frase, dándose cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Joe miró a Jensen con curiosidad una vez más, luego de nuevo hacia abajo.

Jensen suspiró y alzó los brazos en el aire, caminando hacia Joe- “¡Está bien Joe, me atrapaste!”

Jared reprimió el impulso de agarrar el cojín más cercano y enterrar su cara en él. En su lugar, sólo se frotó los ojos, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible. No estaba ansioso por explicar a su travestido coprotagonista siendo su novia. Nunca oiría el final de esto.

-“Si quieres saberlo, Jensen Ackles es mi primo”

La cabeza de Jared voló hacia arriba rápidamente. ¿Qué?

Jensen levantó las cejas mirando fijamente hacia él, obviamente deseando que le siguiera el juego.

-“Sí, ya sabes, por lo general no lo mencionó, porque…”- Jared se detuvo, tratando de salir con algo sensato.

-“Porque la gente siempre...”- Jensen tomó la frase- “Siempre empieza a adular a Jensen. Oh, es tan guapo y un gran actor. ¿Tiene novia? ¿Podemos conocerle? ¿Nos puede conseguir autógrafos? ¿Se riza las pestañas? He pasado noches enteras contestando preguntas sobre Jensen”- Jensen dejó escapar un suspiro enojado.-“Hace tiempo, le pedí a Jared que no lo vuelva a mencionar”- deliberadamente miró a Joe- “Ah y por cierto, esa película es una mierda”

Colocando el DVD de vuelta al estante, Joe dijo- “De acuerdo, de acuerdo, supongo que ésta también está oficialmente vetada”

Jared peleó contra la sonrisa que estaba tratando de dividir su rostro. ¡Jensen era un maldito genio! Le debía tanto al tío, más que sólo una estúpida camiseta por esto. Se levantó del sillón, colocándose detrás de Jensen y poniendo los brazos a su alrededor, tratando de transmitirle su agradecimiento con un corto abrazo corto y un susurro- “Gracias por salvarnos el culo”

Jensen se relajó en brazos de Jared y le sonrió alegremente.

\+ + +

Después de llevar un montón de botanas y bebidas al salón, todos se apretujaron, más o menos de forma exitosa en el sofá con forma de U. Jared terminó sentado entre Jensen y Teresa en la curva izquierda de la U.

Pusieron la segunda película de Indiana Jones en el reproductor de DVD, comiendo con gusto durante la escena del cerebro de mono, especularon un poco sobre la quinta parte - bromeando sobre Shia empujando la silla de ruedas de Indy - y, en general ovacionaron cuando Indy salvó el día. Posteriormente se decidieron por una película de terror de las más recientes, acerca de unas chicas que exploraban una cueva, que ni Jensen, ni Jared habían visto antes, pero obviamente, no se había perdido de nada.

En poco tiempo ya habían terminado con la mayoría la cerveza y todas las papas fritas. Alex se comió las Pop Tarts y Jared masticaba un paquete entero de galletas- con un poco de ayuda de Jensen, quien se había lamentado en repetidas ocasiones por la falta de ositos de goma. Eso fue hasta que se encontró la última barra twizzler de fresa y entonces lo puso entre los dientes para dar golpecitos a un lado del rostro de Jared cada tres segundos- hasta que Jared se molestó lo suficiente para girar rápidamente la cabeza y atrapándolo con su propia boca. Y debido a que la venganza en este caso era literalmente dulce, hizo un gran espectáculo al chuparla bajo la continua mirada de Jensen. Lamentablemente para Jared, él no hizo ningún movimiento para recuperarlo, aunque lucía un poco nervioso.

Un poco después de la medianoche las chicas- las verdaderas – decidieron irse a la cama, mientras que el resto optó por ver otra película de Die Hard. Después de todo, nunca podías ver a John McClane hacer explotar terroristas con suficiente frecuencia- o eso es lo que había anunciado Jensen.

Irónicamente, fue el primero en quedarse dormido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro Jared.

Ron lo dejó en algún punto de la mitad de la segunda parte, ofreciendo una excusa poco convincente de que ya era muy viejo para estar despierto toda la noche. Jared le despidió con la mano, fingiendo estar interesado en el final de la película, cuando en realidad estaba simplemente disfrutando el hecho de que Jensen estuviese acostado en su regazo, profundamente dormido.

Cuando el avión explotó al final de la segunda parte, Jensen se removió adormilado, mirando a su alrededor sin realmente abrir mucho los ojos, pero al parecer consideró que todo estaba bien, ya que sólo se acurrucó contra el pecho de Jared con un suspiro satisfecho.

Jared no podía dejar de sonreírle, acariciando suavemente su cabeza – a lo que Alex, el idiota, decidió acompañar con arcadas en voz baja. Jared sólo le enseño el dedo y con intención enroscó los brazos alrededor de Jensen.

Joe y Alex se fueron a la cama, cerca de quince minutos después de empezar la tercera parte. Después de que la cabeza de Alex había caído demasiadas veces sobre los hombros de Joe y él le había dicho que se vaya a abrazar la almohada y no a él - al menos no parecía tener intenciones de no seguirle.

Jared fingió estar absorto en la película y se quedó atrás, por fin a solas con Jensen. No, es que no le hubiera encantado ir a la cama y acostarse, pero no quería molestar a Jensen que aún dormía profundamente en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jared. Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, la razón por la que odiaría levantarse del sofá no era sólo pura consideración por Jensen, si no su propio egoísmo, quería disfrutar de sus últimas horas siendo capaz de tocar a Jensen sin consecuencias. Estaba decidido a utilizar su tiempo ‘juntos’ de la mejor manera que pudiera.

Dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre el rostro de Jensen y la sombra de ojos aplicada con cuidado, las ennegrecidas pestañas que lucían incluso más largas - y la gran cantidad de pecas que se asomaban bajo la desvanecida capa de maquillaje. La mano izquierda de Jared corrió lentamente a través de los falsos mechones rubios, delineando el cuello y la mandíbula de Jensen. Cerrando los ojos, Jared aspiró el femenino aroma afrutado que se su amigo, en busca de la capa de almizcle y sudor que era totalmente Jensen.

En la pantalla Bruce Willis y Samuel L. Jackson conducían su taxi a través de Central Park discutiendo en voz alta. Jared cogió el mando a distancia a su derecha y bajo el sonido hasta casi un susurro- en realidad, no estaba interesado en la maldita película. Bruce seguramente mataría al malo de la película sin él observando.

Por su parte, Jared prefería centrarse en Jensen, memorizar la sensación del otro hombre entre sus brazos, la manera en que su nariz se arrugaba curiosamente entre sueños. Se deslizó un poco hacia abajo, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, todavía acunando a Jensen en sus brazos, deseando poder tener esto en serio, aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos.

Mucho más tarde- probablemente se había quedado dormido en algún punto - empezó a preguntarse si debería despertar a Jensen o simplemente quedarse y afrontar las consecuencias, conocidas como el correspondiente dolor de espalda, mañana. Cansado e indeciso, acarició lentamente la mejilla de Jensen, quien a su vez, frotó la cabeza contra el pecho de Jared y suspiró. Sus párpados aletearon ligeramente, entonces abrió los ojos, mirando a Jared. Una cálida sonrisa, que hablaba de alegría, se extendió lentamente sobre su rostro.

Jared no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. "Hey...”- dijo con pereza y dejó que su pulgar se moviera con ternura sobre la mandíbula de Jensen, sintiendo la más ligera barba incipiente asomándose-“¿Dormiste bien?”

La sonrisa de Jensen se ensanchó. Pero para su total sorpresa no le respondió, sólo levantó la mano derecha, jalando hacia abajo la cabeza de Jared. Y presionó sus labios contra los de Jared, con suavidad, quien se congeló de inmediato, eso no lo había visto venir.

Cuando su cerebro finalmente decidió reiniciarse, Jensen ya estaba soltándose apresuradamente de su abrazo y huyendo de la habitación.

Tocando sus labios, Jared miraba atónito a la puerta, ahora un 150 % despierto, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Jensen le había besado? No soñó eso, ¿cierto?

Agarró su cerveza, tomando varios tragos grandes, sus pensamientos corriendo libremente. Las cosas eran absolutamente confusas. O Jensen lo había deseado y cambió de opinión en el proceso o sólo era otra falsa demostración para, en este caso, una no existente audiencia. Tal vez ¿Jensen aún seguía tan dormido que pensó que Jared era otra persona? ¿Por qué las cosas nunca podían ser simples?

Al final, todo se reducía siempre a preguntarle a Jensen. Tal vez si Jared tenía cuidado, ¿podía pasar por una broma? Suspiró, enterrando el rostro entre las manos. En cualquier caso, estar ahí sentado, esperando una epifanía, obviamente era bastante inútil.

\+ + +

Cuando entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido, Jensen ya estaba acostado en la cama, de espaldas a Jared, su respiración era lenta y regular. Tal vez estaba durmiendo o simplemente estaba fingiendo, era difícil saberlo cuando no había nada para ver, más que algunos parches de cabello asomándose por debajo de las sábanas.

-“¿Jen?”- susurró en la oscuridad.

No hubo reacción. Un poco más fuerte: -“¿Jensen?”

Nada.

Suspiró, frotándose los ojos.

Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se apresuró a quitarse todo menos los bóxers y colgó la ropa sobre una de las sillas, agradecido por la luz de la luna que iluminaba un poco la habitación.

Jensen aún no se había movido. Realmente estaba dormido o muy decidido a ignorarle. De cualquier manera, era una mierda. Pero entonces, si Jensen realmente hubiese querido hablar - o liarse con él, proveyó su cerebro con sarcasmo – podía haberse quedado con él en el salón, en primer lugar.

Jared estaba de pie en la oscuridad, observando la figura acurrucada bajo las mantas, deseando que se diera la vuelta y dijera algo. Por supuesto, eso no sucedió. Lo único que ocurrió fue que sus pies se enfriaron.

Eventualmente, Jared se metió a la cama, evitando cuidadosamente tocar a Jensen. Después de haber retirado las mantas, se volvió y miró hacia la oscuridad, tratando de que su cuerpo se relajara, mientras escuchaba la lenta respiración de Jensen.

Tal vez esta era la manera en que el destino le decía que, literalmente, debería dejar las cosas como estaban.

La vida apesta.

\+ + +

Jared rodó de un lado para el otro, pero el sueño no llegaba - y Jensen acostado junto a él no lo hacía más fácil.

¿Por qué en la tierra, Jensen le había besado? ¿No se dio cuenta que estaban solos? ¿Era sólo parte del juego? ¿O era lo que Jared esperaba que fuera: una señal de que Jensen realmente sentía algo por él y la farsa tenía un significado mucho más profundo del que Jared había imaginado?

¿Por qué coño tuvo que salir corriendo e irse a la cama, fingiendo que no había pasado nada? ¿Y cómo se suponía que Jared iba a averiguar cuál era la verdad, sin joder su amistad? Mientras que Jared no pensaba que Jensen estuviera enojado por alguno de sus avances, una vez que fueron de manera abierta, la sola idea cambiaría las cosas entre ellos, para siempre. Si es que eso no había sucedido ya.

Suspiró en silencio y se giró sobre su lado derecho, abrazando parte del edredón e intentando no mirar a Jensen, quien actualmente, estaba frente a él mientras dormía luciendo tranquilo e indudablemente hermoso. Suprimiendo la necesidad de extender la mano y tocarlo, Jared se puso boca arriba, mirando al techo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Jensen - y fallando miserablemente.

Si estuviera solo, probablemente se habría hecho una paja - siempre dormía como un bebé después - pero no había manera de que se sacara la polla mientras el objeto de su afecto estaba acostado a su lado. Ni siquiera cuando su polla parecía realmente interesada.

Él se obligó a bajar su creciente erección y miró por la ventana hacia la oscuridad, preguntándose qué hora era. Quizás el sol saldría pronto, así podría levantarse, hacer algo, apartar las cosas de su mente. Sólo quedaba medio día por afrontar y todo volvería a la normalidad. Sólo tenía que obligarse a creérselo.

Se giró, extendiendo el brazo y cogió el reloj de la mesilla de noche, 4:23 a.m. Grandioso. Al parecer, esta noche no terminaría nunca. Se preguntó si debía levantarse y asaltar la cocina. O simplemente asfixiarse con su almohada

Dejó escapar otro suspiro, estiró las piernas y se volvió de nuevo en dirección a Jensen. ¿Dormiría mejor, si estaba más cómodo? Se sentó y golpeó su almohada para darle forma. Se acostó de nuevo, todavía no se sentía mejor. Se removió inquieto, pateando el edredón y luego tirando de él para aflojarlo un poco.

-“Tal vez si te quedaras acostado y quieto durante unos segundos, te quedarías dormido”- murmuró Jensen.

-“Lo siento”- susurró Jared en respuesta.

-“Ven aquí”- Jensen se deslizó más cerca, empujando suavemente a Jared sobre su espalda. Apoyó la cabeza junto al hombro de Jared, abrazando su cintura con un brazo. Era casi una réplica de la forma en despertaron de la noche anterior - con excepción del pulgar de Jensen, dibujando círculos lentos sobre la piel de Jared.

-“¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó?”- preguntó Jared en voz baja, tratando de contener su nerviosismo.

-“Mañana, ¿está bien?”- murmuró Jensen- “Me gustaría estar un poco más despierto para esto”- Su voz convirtiéndose más y más en un susurro.

Escuchar la respiración lenta de Jensen, relajó a Jared, simplemente disfrutando de la calidez y la cercanía. Mañana entonces. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, oliendo el cabello de Jensen. Tal vez todas sus preocupaciones eran por nada - en este momento el mundo se sentía casi perfecto, porque esto tenía que significar algo, ¿cierto?

Utilizó su brazo izquierdo para acerar a Jensen un poco más, sonriendo al gruñido cansado que recibió. Enterró la nariz en el cabello corto de Jensen, sin siquiera darse cuenta de cuando se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.


	5. Chapter 5

**| Parte 5 |**

LUNES

Jared despertó a la mañana siguiente, lleno de esperanza. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente y la felicidad se convirtió en temor, al darse cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama. Y ya que el lado del colchón de Jensen estaba bastante frío, debía haberse ido desde hace tiempo. Y considerando que Jensen había pospuesto su conversación- y ahora ni siquiera la consideraba suficientemente importante para quedarse aquí- la conclusión era sencilla. Esto no era una buena señal. Obviamente no estaba interesado en pasar tiempo con él. Desde luego, no en la cama.

Se frotó los ojos, entornándolos ante la luz que brillaba a través de la ventana. Llegando a la conclusión de que se había quedado dormido y una mirada a su reloj le dio la razón. 10:43 am Solamente un par de horas más hasta que sea momento de despedirse y volver a su antigua vida. Por suerte, eso también significaba que ese era el tiempo restante, para seguir con la farsa. Después, él y Jensen conducirían a casa- algo que estaba temiendo– y se irían por caminos separados. Tal vez, un tiempo apartados les haría bien. Jared seguramente pasaría el resto de sus cortas vacaciones intentando recuperar la compostura y quizás convencerse de que este fin de semana nunca sucedió. Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera conseguir que Jensen este de acuerdo con esto, así por lo menos podrían salvar su amistad. Y su trabajo. Siempre se maldeciría por aceptar que Jensen viniera. Debió saber que nada bueno podría salir de esta loca idea.

Cogió algo de ropa limpia y se fue al baño a tomar una larga ducha. Si tenía suerte, podría ahogarse y nunca tener que enfrentar a Jensen de nuevo.

 

\+ + +

 

Antes de Jared entrara en la cocina, tomó una respiración profunda, componiendo sus rasgos. De alguna manera conseguiría pasar las últimas horas.

Podía oír a Theresa hablando con alguien – y como no había visto a Jensen en el salón mientras se dirigía hacia aquí, las posibilidades de que estuviera en la cocina eran bastante buenas. El pensamiento solo hizo que se pusiera nervioso. Tal vez podía volver a su habitación y fingir que estaba enfermo. Pero tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentar a Jensen de todos modos.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, diciéndose que se calmara, después de todo era un actor y por lo tanto, tenía todo lo necesario para salir de este desastre. Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera obligarse a creerlo.

Al entrar a la cocina, lo primero que vio fue a Teresa cargando el lavavajillas y a Jensen de espaldas a él, cortando un poco de fruta y rellenando un tazón. Llevaba otro vestido tipo túnica, esta vez era color rojo oscuro con un patrón blanco que consistía en giros y flores, los pies adornados con sus bailarinas.

-“… Y fue entonces cuando Joe se rindió y le compró la muñeca Barbie”- añadió Teresa con una sonrisa. Jensen se echó a reír libremente. Obviamente no sufría de la misma ansiedad que él, concluyó Jared amargamente.

Theresa levantó la mirada y vio a Jared- “¡Buenos días, dormilón!”- sonrió- “Nos preguntábamos si alguna vez ibas a volver a despertar”

Jensen se había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba mirando a Jared, quien evitó el contacto visual a toda costa, mirando a todas partes excepto a Jensen. En este instante no quería nada más que girar sobre sus talones y salir tan rápido como pudiera. Sin embargo, se recompuso, poniendo una brillante sonrisa dirigida a Teresa- “Ahh, ¿qué puedo decir? Necesito mi sueño de belleza”-Levantó los brazos, estirándose- más como un acto para los demás que por necesidad.

Theresa rió- “Sí, puedo ver totalmente cuanto funciona”- dijo observando su camisa levantada y los músculos del estómago de Jared. Quien rápidamente bajo los brazos y se alisó la camisa- probablemente, mucho más tiempo del necesario.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Jensen acercarse, deteniéndose justo frente a él. Aún intentando evadir cualquier forma de comunicación con Jensen, miraba tímidamente al suelo.

Jensen levanto los brazos, ignorando la forma en que Jared se puso completamente tenso ante eso y le dio un corto abrazo de cuerpo completo. Cuidadosamente, sujetando su mandíbula de con una mano, le obligó a mirarle a los ojos y probablemente, no vio nada más que pánico por parte de Jared- “Buenos días”- sonrió y luego le dio un rápido pico en la mejilla.

En ese instante, Jared casi quiso golpearle. Este juego había dejado de ser divertido hace años- de acuerdo, hace horas. ¿No podía Jensen solo joderse y dejarlo ir?

Para enojo de Jared, Jensen no sólo siguió sin retroceder, si no que le abrazó una vez más, acercando su rostro al oído de Jared, susurrando- “Lamento lo de anoche. No debería haber…”- De repente se detuvo.

¡Haberte besado! Solo dilo. Preparándose para lo peor, Jared trató de poner un poco de espacio entre ellos, pero Jensen seguía aferrándose a su cuello, haciéndolo bastante imposible.

Sintiendo la molestia de Jared, Jensen comenzó de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez- “No debí haber huido. Entré en pánico. Yo no... ¡Mierda!”

Entonces, en un cuestión de segundos, Jensen sujetó su cabeza, empujándole hacia abajo y…

¿... le besó?

Jared podía sentir los labios llenos de Jensen moviéndose ansiosamente contra los suyos, rogando por entrar. Esto no era lo que había esperado. En lo absoluto.

Sujetando la cintura de Jensen, le acercó más y abrió la boca para dejarle entrar. Fue recompensado con un pequeño gemido, entonces sus lenguas se encontraron: cálidas, húmedas perfectas. Jensen sabía ligeramente a café y frutas- y para diversión de Jared también a labial- pero eso no le impidió explorar su boca, con un suspiro contenido.

Resultó que Jensen besaba de la misma manera que hacia todo lo demás: concentrado, en una mezcla de adaptarse y tomar el control, siempre tratando de sacar el máximo provecho de lo que tenía- eso literalmente te quitaba la respiración.

Jared se apartó, mirando el rostro sonrojado de Jensen. Probablemente, él no se veía mucho mejor. Suavemente acarició su mejilla, maravillado por el tacto. Podía sentir una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras observaba a Jensen reflejando su expresión, sus ojos formando unas arruguitas cuando miro feliz a Jared.

De nuevo, acarició la mejilla de Jensen, diciendo- “Tu labial está hecho un desastre”

Dejó que su pulgar corriera sobre los labios ligeramente hinchados de Jensen, limpiando el lápiz de labios, hasta que Jensen juguetonamente comenzó a chupar su pulgar. La polla de Jared se removió en respuesta, la visión estaba dándole un montón de ideas de cómo proceder desde aquí…

De repente, Theresa se aclaró la garganta- “Supongo que debería darles un poco de privacidad, ¿no?”

Sobresaltado, por haberse olvidado completamente de ella, Jared rápidamente jaló su pulgar, liberándolo y asintió tímidamente hacia ella.

Theresa le sonrió en respuesta- “Sólo déjame terminar esto”- Encendió la lavavajillas y salió con un guiño, mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina detrás de ella.

Volviendo su atención al hombre entre sus brazos, Jared absorbió la visión de Jensen sonriéndole alegremente. Dejó que sus frentes se tocaran y le susurró- “¿Sabes que podías haber tenido esto ayer?”

Jensen suspiró- “Ahora lo sé. Lo siento, entré en pánico”- su voz cayó en su habitual tono retumbante- “Aunque, tu también podrías haber dado el primer paso”

-“Honestamente, nunca me atreví a tener la esperanza de que fueras algo más que hetero”

-“¿Y este fin de semana no te dio una idea, en lo absoluto?”- rió Jensen

-“En todo caso, me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Los constates toques y las broma… Caminar por ahí medio empalmado dejó de ser divertido después de un tiempo, ¿sabes?”

-“No voy a disculparme, tío. Además, ¿cómo crees que me sentía?”- murmuró Jensen, mordisqueando felizmente el labio inferior de Jared.

Acariciando con la nariz el oído de Jensen, Jared susurró- “Sigo pensando que debes encontrar una manera de compensarme”

-“Mmm, tal vez se me ocurra algo”- Jensen dejó un camino de besos por el cuello de Jared, mientras sus dedos comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa.

-“Espera un segundo”- gimió Jared y se alejó brevemente para cerrar la puerta. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-“Joe y los demás están fuera, dando un paseo”- sonrió Jensen- “Y creo que Teresa no regresará durante un buen rato”- Sus dedos abriéndose paso de nuevo entre el cabello de Jared.

Acunando el rostro de Jensen con las manos, Jared cerró la corta distancia, besándole profundamente, mientras le empujaba lentamente, pero con seguridad contra la encimera de la cocina. De repente Jensen liberó su boca, mirándole con diversión y procedió a escupir una goma de mascar con la mano.

Jared lo miró tontamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad era el suyo. Solía olvidarse de ellos. Sandy se había quejado de su hábito de masticarlos siempre que estaba nervioso. Miró a Jensen tímidamente.

-“Tío, esto podría ser una de las pocas cosas que no quiero que compartas conmigo”- dijo Jensen con una ceja levantada, pegando la goma intencionadamente sobre el mostrador de la cocina, junto a él.

-“¿Lo siento? “Tal vez es mi turno de compensarte”

Jensen ladeó la cabeza, acercó el rostro de Jared y le murmuró un "Tal vez" sobre los labios.

Se movieron los últimos centímetros, hasta que la espalda de Jensen finalmente tocó la encimera de la cocina, Jared rápidamente barrió con su brazo, las cosas de alrededor, en realidad no le importó si algunos cubiertos golpeaban el piso y levantó a Jensen, acomodándole sobre la superficie, sin siquiera dejar ir la boca de Jensen.

Con cuidado, Jensen se apartó- “Sabes, en realidad no soy una chica, tío”- resopló Jensen entre irritado y divertido.

Jared se acercó de nuevo, lamiendo un camino húmedo a través de la mandíbula de Jensen, pero lo dejó rápidamente, cuando solo sintió el sabor del maquillaje. Se saltó el último centímetro, susurrándole al oído- “Sí, ¿no te importa si me aseguro de eso por mí mismo, verdad?”- sus manos lentamente levantaron el vestido rojo de Jensen, acariciando la parte exterior de los muslos y deslizándose lentamente hacia arriba.

La respiración de Jensen se dificultó y agarró con fuerza la mandíbula de Jared, empujándole hacia otro beso con la boca abierta.

-“Levanta”- pidió Jared y sintió a Jensen soportar su peso en sus manos, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Jared cogió las bragas negras de encaje rojo y tiró de ellas hasta el final, disfrutando de Jensen suprimiendo inútilmente un gemido. Al darse cuenta de que aún quedaba un tanga abultada de color carne, le preguntó- “Uhh, ¿quieres hacerlo tú? En realidad, no quiero romper el equipo antes de haber empezado”

Jensen se apoderó del material fino y se lo quito, removiéndose con cuidado. Cuando su polla completamente hinchada, saltó libre, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Mirando a la erección de Jensen, Jared sintió que la suya se presionaba contra sus vaqueros en respuesta. Se lamió los labios con anticipación, primero le quitó a Jensen las bailarinas y luego le sacó completamente la tanga, poniéndola sobre la encimera al lado de las bragas rojas. Abriendo las piernas de Jensen para colocarse entre ellas, con cuidado sujeto la dura polla de Jensen, disfrutando el suave gemido que dejo escapar. Lentamente bajó la cabeza para lamer su premio, desde la base hasta la parte superior, disfrutando de la mezcla de sabores salado, amargo y Jensen.

Jensen se agitó hacia adelante, gimiendo cuando Jared comenzó a aplicar más presión con la mano y su boca. No queriendo ahogarse con una polla, Jared colocó una mano sobre las caderas de Jensen, manteniéndolo abajo, mientras lentamente bajaba su boca sobre la polla de Jensen, chupando Disfrutando de sus gemidos en voz baja, se movió de nuevo hacia arriba, dejando que su lengua dibujara círculos alrededor de la hinchada cabeza, antes de bajar de nuevo.

Una de las manos de Jensen encontró su camino entre el cabello de Jared, haciéndole señas para que acelerara el ritmo, lo que cumplió felizmente. Observó a Jensen, escuchó su respiración dificultándose más y más. Entonces Jensen intentó alejar la cabeza de Jared, indicándole que estaba a punto de correrse. Jared ignoró el tirón y puso su lengua a trabajar en ese punto sensible debajo de la cabeza de la polla de Jensen, mientras le sujetaba con una mano, comenzando a acariciarle con un ritmo rápido y fuerte, hasta que Jensen se corrió en su boca, con un fuerte gemido.

Jared tragó, levantando la mirada y usando su mano, felizmente, para ordeñar a Jensen a través de las réplicas, disfrutando de los sonidos y expresiones de Jensen.

Posteriormente Jensen consiguió sujetar el cuello de Jared y tiró de él hacia arriba, acercando sus rostros para darle un beso agradecido. Estaba a punto de abrir la hebilla del cinturón de Jared, cuando oyeron el sonido amortiguado de la puerta principal abriéndose, seguida de cerca por la voz de Alex, hablando animadamente.

-“¡Mierda!”- Jensen hizo retroceder a Jared y saltó del mostrador, arreglando su vestido. Agarró las bragas a su lado, mirándolas por un segundo, pero luego simplemente las empujó a las manos de Jared- “En tu bolsa”- Jared, obediente, las metió en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, mientras Jensen se ponía los zapatos y jugueteaba con sus largos mechones rubios, tratando de hacerlos lucir menos desaliñados, con una mirada de ligero pánico en el rostro.

Sin embargo, el pánico de Jensen tuvo un buen efecto secundario: su propia erección se marchitó rápidamente- “Hey”- sujetó la mano de Jensen para calmarlo- “Te ves bien”

Las voces del exterior se acercaban.

-“Umm, pero tú no”- estirándose, Jensen limpió de los labios de Jared, los últimos rastros de labial y tiró de su camisa hacia abajo, sobre sus pantalones.

Recordando que la puerta seguía cerrada, Jared se apresuró a abrirla- ni un segundo después, Alex dio la vuelta en la esquina, seguido por Ron, Joe e Elaine.

-“¡Jared! Veo que finalmente despertaste ¿Jenny te agotó anoche?”- bromeó Alex.

Jared sabía que un ataque directo a menudo funcionaba mejor con Alex para poner fin a las conversaciones no deseadas- “Sí, por supuesto, tuvimos sexo salvaje y caliente en el sofá, sólo cinco segundos después de que finalmente arrastraste el culo a la cama. Lo siento, te perdiste el espectáculo, tío”

Notando la inquietud de Jensen por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí de pie, sin ropa interior bajo la falda - es decir, no había manera de ocultar cualquier tipo de reacción en la planta baja. Lo que por desgracia, revivió su propia erección en dos segundos. Maldición. Jared intentó moverse discretamente detrás de las sillas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina - y Jensen hizo lo mismo, moviéndose a medio camino detrás de Jared.

-“¿Qué tal un almuerzo, antes de que todos tengamos que irnos, muchachos?”- empezó Elle.

Jared estaba demasiado ocupado concentrando sus pensamientos en ratas muertas, entrañas ensangrentadas y Michael Jackson para no reaccionar en ningún tipo de manera, pero junto a él, Jensen respondió con algo de nerviosismo- “¡Sí, buena idea! Voy a buscar a Teresa”- y rápidamente se hizo espacio pasando a los demás para escapar de la cocina.

Theresa apareció poco después, cuando el resto de ellos ya estaba ocupado poniendo la mesa. Jensen regresó unos buenos minutos más tarde, robándole un beso a Jared y sonriendo alegremente de oreja a oreja. Jared notó que el maquillaje de Jensen estaba retocado y por la mirada que robó a su región media, llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente se había vuelto a poner algo de ropa interior.

El almuerzo en sí estuvo bastante tranquilo, hasta que Joe encontró accidentalmente el chicle de Jared, pegado en la parte inferior de su plato.

 

\+ + +

 

Poco después de haber terminado su última comida juntos, Alex decidió irse, aún tenía un largo viaje por carretera hasta Seattle por delante. Le siguieron hasta su Mercedes para despedirse. Jensen obtuvo un abrazo extra-largo, el cual Jared observó con las cejas levantadas y Jensen respondió rodando los ojos con irritación, por encima del hombro de Alex.

-“¡Alex! Es suficiente”- Jared dijo en voz alta.

-“No puedes culparme por intentarlo”- comentó Alex divertido, dejando ir a Jensen.

-“Es mejor que tengas cuidado. Como has dicho: Ella es una pieza de cuidado, tío”- dijo Jared, dándole un corto y varonil abrazo, combinado con una palmada en el hombro.

Theresa rió disimuladamente junto a ellos, intercambiando una mirada divertida con Jensen.

Después, entraron de nuevo a la casa, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden para la inspección final del cuidador. Cuando las habitaciones lucieron bastante decentes, Jared y Jensen ayudaron a los demás a llevar sus maletas hasta el coche.

Terminando de guardar las cosas y cerrar el maletero, Ron e Elaine fueron los primeros en ofrecer una ronda breve pero cálida de abrazos. A continuación, Teresa se acercó, abrazando a Jensen largo y fuerte, le besó en la mejilla y luego continuó con Jared quien no pudo resistirse a levantarla y abrazarla con fuerza. La iba a extrañar.

Mientras tanto, Joe se había despedido de Jensen y ahora estaba acercándose, ofreciéndole un abrazo, que Jared aceptó con una sonrisa.

-“Por cierto, espero que el próximo año dejes a Jen en casa y traigas a Jensen”- dijo Joe por lo bajo cuando ambos se soltaron.

Jared se quedó estupefacto al ver la expresión divertida de Joe. Obviamente notando el asombro de Jared, Joe procedió a darle una palmada amistosa en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Aunque, en realidad, Jared no conseguía hacerse reaccionar, su cerebro todavía estaba intentado procesar el hecho de que Joe lo sabía. Ligeramente, se dio cuenta de que Jensen le miraba con preocupación- pero no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a Joe y los demás entrar en el auto y alejarse. La mayor parte de las funciones del cerebro de Jared todavía estaban atascadas en un bucle de ¡Maldición!, ¡Joder! Y ¡Oh Dios mío!

Jensen dio un paso a su lado, apoyando la mano en su espalda- “¿Jay?”

-“Joe lo sabe”- susurró Jared, manteniendo a raya, con dificultad, el ataque de pánico que se aproximaba.

Jensen sonrió para tranquilizarle- “Ya me lo imaginaba. Por cierto, Teresa también lo descubrió“

-“¿QUÉ?”- la cabeza de Jared giró bruscamente, para mirar de frente a Jensen.

-“Tuvimos una larga conversación esta mañana y se le escapó que ella sabía que no era una chica. Irónicamente, estaba realmente sorprendida cuando le expliqué todo y le dije que no estábamos juntos. De cualquier manera, me dijo que estábamos siendo unos ciegos idiotas- y tuve que estar de acuerdo en eso”

-“Así que, ¿ella fue la razón por la que te decidiste a darme un beso en serio, esta vez?"

-“Sí, eso y el hecho de que parecías estar a punto de mearte en los pantalones o correr por las colinas".

-“No lo hacía”

-“Si lo hacías. Hey, está bien”- tocó con dulzura el pecho de Jared con la mano- “Este fin de semana ha sido un poco abrumador en muchas maneras"

Jared colocó su mano sobre la de Jensen- “Pero valió la pena”

-“Me alegro que estés de acuerdo”- Jensen se inclinó acercándose y le besó lentamente.

Jared se apartó y se frotó el rostro con las manos. El hecho de que Teresa y Joe lo supieran todavía le tenía abstraído- “¿Y si les dicen a los demás? ¡Nunca seré capaz de volver a asistir a nuestras reuniones! ¿Puedes imaginar las conversaciones que todos querrán tener?”- Jared rió histéricamente.

-“Relájate, Jay. Es obvio que no les importa. De lo contrario, habrían reaccionado de manera diferente. Míralo de esta forma, tienes amigos increíbles que se preocupan por ti. Además, Teresa y Joe no parecen ser del tipo cotilla. Tal vez, sólo deberías llamarles esta noche o mañana y explicarles tu versión de los hechos. Estoy seguro que lo entenderán”

Jared asintió lentamente. Esa, probablemente, iba a ser una conversación extraña, pero eran sus amigos y seguro que se los debía.

-“En cuanto a Ron e Elaine, no tengo ni idea de que pensaban, pero estoy bastante seguro que, quien no se dio cuenta de nada fue Alex. ¡Seguía mirándome las tetas, tío! Y estoy seguro que se me estuvo insinuando esa vez que estuvimos solos en la cocina”- suspiró Jensen, ligeramente molesto.

Jared rió- “Así es Alex. No lo tomes en serio. ¿Te mencioné que me dijo que me casara contigo?”

-“¿Qué?”-preguntó Jensen sorprendido, luego empezó a reír por lo bajo.

-“Es evidente que es toda una fangirl. Ah, y al parecer preferiría que te depilaras las cejas”

Jensen rió más fuerte- “De ninguna manera. Hay pocas cosas que ni siquiera haría por ti”

-“Entonces, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que pienses debería saber, ya que estamos en ello?

Jensen dudó, de repente parecía tímido

-“Jensen”- preguntó Jared con preocupación.

Jensen dejo escapar unos sonidos de duda durante un momento, pero no dijo nada.

-“Sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo”-trató Jared de tranquilizarle, pero probablemente falló completamente, porque en su interior estaba preparándose para la próxima catástrofe.

Jensen miró al suelo, arrastrando los pies- “Jared, yo... yo en realidad, no soy una chica”

-“¡Oh, HIJO DE PUTA!”

Jared intentó agarrar a Jensen del brazo, pero el pequeño cabrón ya se había girado y estaba corriendo hacia la casa, su vestido ondulando detrás de él.

-“Oh, sólo espera hasta que te ponga las manos encima, ¡Estúpido!”- gritó, viendo a Jensen cruzar el umbral y desaparecer en la casa. Jared se dirigió hacia la puerta, refunfuñando entre dientes. Cuando entró a la cabaña, no podía ver, ni oír a Jensen. Se detuvo a escuchar, pero todo estaba tranquilo. Rápidamente, revisó la cocina, el salón, el dormitorio. Jensen no estaba a la vista.

-“¿JENSEN? ¡NO PUEDES OCULTARTE POR SIEMPRE! ¡LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO VERIFIQUÉ, AÚN IBAS AVOLVER A CASA CONMIGO, IDIOTA!”

Sin respuesta. Se dirigía a las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta trasera estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Al salir al patio, Jared encontró un rastro de ropa claramente femenina que conducía al jacuzzi y la peluca rubia colgando sobre una silla de jardín.

Y ahí estaba Jensen, sentado en el jacuzzi, los brazos apoyados en el borde, el agua brillaba sobre su rostro y su cabello corto y oscuro, sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario- “¡Te tomó bastante tiempo!”- exclamó

Jared notó que, en su mayoría, el maquillaje de Jensen había desaparecido, a excepción de algunos restos de delineador y rímel alrededor de los ojos. Mientras subía por la pequeña escalera que conducía al pedestal donde se sostenía el jacuzzi, su ira se disipó en una ardiente excitación, al darse cuenta que Jensen debía estar casi, si es que no totalmente desnudo.

-“¿Te importaría unirte a mí? ¿Si es que realmente quieres tener sexo conmigo sin lucir todo femenino, como eso?”- preguntó Jensen, con un tono de travesura en su voz.

Jared frunció el ceño- “No lo sé. ¿Al menos, podrías ponerte la peluca y el sujetador de nuevo?”- sonrió, abriendo unos cuantos botones y tirando de su camisa sobre su cabeza.

-“Solo por eso, serás el primero que reciba, tío”- Jensen hizo un mohín.

Jared resopló, despeinando el cabello mojado de Jensen- “Eso está bien para mi, Jen. Absolutamente bien”- se inclinó, para dejar un breve beso en los labios húmedos de Jensen. Jensen le devolvió una sonrisa, mirándole con adoración, sus ojos formando unas arruguitas y Jared estaba seguro de que nunca había visto nada más hermoso.

Se quitó las sandalias y se sacó los vaqueros, dudando cuando llegó a los bóxers.

-“Pierde la ropa interior, tío. He oído que eres algo bueno en eso”

-“Espera hasta que tu equipaje se pierda, tío”

Empujando hacia abajo sus bóxers, reveló su polla medio-erecta, mientras sentía a Jensen observarle con avidez.-“No sé, pero podría ser una ventaja andar sin nada abajo”- Jensen le miró lascivamente.

-“Si. Quizás”- acordó Jared con una sonrisa.

Caminó con cuidado por los pequeños escalones del jacuzzi, hundiéndose en el agua, acercando a Jensen - no es que encontrara con mucha resistencia- “¿Sabes que aún llevas tus pendientes?”- dijo con una sonrisa.

Avergonzado, Jensen se agarró la oreja- “Maldita sea, después de un tiempo te olvidas de ellos”

Alejando su mano suavemente, Jared le quitó con cuidado el pendiente y acarició el cuello de Jensen con la nariz, luego repitió el movimiento en el otro lado, antes de ponerlos en el escalón superior por encima del agua. Jensen enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jared, besándole profundamente, haciéndole gemir bajo la arremetida de un caliente y completamente desnudo Jensen envuelto a su alrededor.

-“¿SEÑOR PADALECKI? ¿HOLA?”- Alguien llamó desde lejos, sonando como si todavía estuviera en la casa.

Instantáneamente se paralizaron- “¡Mierda, el cuidador!”- Jared dejó caer la cabeza. Se había olvidado del hombre por completo.

-“¿Qué coño?”- Maldijo Jensen- “¿Qué pasa con la gente interrumpiéndonos constantemente?”

-“Diablos, si lo sé. ¡ESTARÉ CON USTED EN UN MOMENTO, SEÑOR OLIVER! POR FAVOR, SEA TAN AMABLE Y ESPEREME EN LA COCINA”-miró a Jensen- “Quédate aquí y mantén la cabeza hacia abajo. Trataré de comprarnos algo más de tiempo”

Jensen se hundió de nuevo en el agua haciendo un mohín, tentando mucho a Jared a besarlo sin sentido, pero en realidad no había tiempo para eso. Salió, agarrando sus vaqueros y trató de ignorar la forma tan incómoda en que el tejido se pegaba a su piel mojada. Se deslizó de nuevo la camisa, se puso las sandalias y finalmente aventó el vestido de Jensen sobre la peluca rubia, porque no quería tener esa conversación con el cuidador. Sería suficientemente horrible tener que explicar su pequeño jugueteo en la bañera.

 

\+ + +

 

Cuando Jared volvió, Jensen seguía sentado en donde le había dejado, jugueteando con sus pendientes, obviamente aburrido hasta el límite.

-“Misión cumplida”- dijo Jared con una amplia sonrisa.

Jensen levantó la mirada, sonriendo- “¡Hey! Estaba comenzando a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí”

-“Lo siento, no estaba muy contento cuando le expliqué que tenía que volver en dos horas”- Jared pateó lejos sus sandalias, luego arrojó su camisa- “Pero, afortunadamente, no estaba en contra del soborno”- movió las cejas.

-“¿Pagaste para tener sexo conmigo? Ahora me siento un poco sucio”- bromeó Jensen, con los ojos pegados al torso desnudo de Jared, obviamente disfrutando el espectáculo- “¿Al menos fui caro?”

Jared sonrió- “Mucho, pero estoy 100 % seguro de que valdrás cada centavo”- Se quitó los vaqueros y se metió en el jacuzzi para sumergirse en los brazos abiertos de Jensen.

-“¿Seguro que quieres seguir adelante con esto?”-preguntó Jensen.

-“No estás teniendo segundos pensamientos ahora, ¿verdad?”

-“No, es sólo que, considerando nuestra trayectoria, no me sorprendería si Alex regresara de repente, porque se le olvidó de su máquina de afeitar eléctrica o algo así”

-“Bueno, nadie le impide subir las escaleras e ir a buscarla. Yo, por mi parte, no aceptaré más interrupciones”- besó a Jensen, saboreando el momento en que abrió la boca para dejarlo entrar profundamente. Dejó que su mano se deslizara sobre el pecho desnudo de Jensen, disfrutando de la sensación de los músculos duros bajo la piel mojada. Podía sentir su polla rozar el estómago de Jensen y buscando una mayor fricción, comenzó un lento movimiento.

De repente, Jensen se paralizó- “¿Oíste eso?”

Frunciendo el ceño, Jared se apartó y le preguntó- “¿Qué?”

-“¿De verdad, no escuchaste?”

Jared sacudió la cabeza, sin saber de que estaba hablando, Jensen.

-"Escucha… es Alex. Preguntando por su maquinilla de afeitar”- sonrió Jensen.

Pero sólo hasta que Jared le agarró la cabeza y la sumergió bajo el agua. Tal vez eso enseñaría a Jensen sobre el momento adecuado para hacer una broma.

 

\+ + +

 

MARTES por la noche

 

Se acostaron en la cama de Jared, ambos sudorosos y muy desnudos. Jared se sentía adolorido, pero por otra parte feliz, disfrutando totalmente de las consecuencias de su real primer acto de amor, manteniendo a Jensen abrazado a su lado.

-“… Y entonces Alex estaba haciendo cumplidos acerca de mi hermoso cabello, tío”

Jared soltó una risita.

-“Y yo quería quitarme la maldita peluca que daba comezón, para entregársela diciendo: ‘Puedes quedártela, tío’ ¿Te imaginas su rostro?”

Riendo a carcajadas, Jared estuvo de acuerdo en que la reacción de Alex no habría tenido precio- “Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con todo lo que pediste prestado? ¿Los postizos y la peluca?”

-“Tendré que devolverlos mañana. Ya voy con un día de retraso. Pero espero que Jeannie lo entienda cuando le diga que estaba ocupado con cierta persona especial”- los dedos de Jensen lentamente vagaron sobre el pecho desnudo de Jared.

Jared sonrió- “Es una lástima. En realidad, como que me acostumbré a verte con vestido. No me habría importado decirle adiós a mi novia, de la manera apropiada”- dijo Jared guiñándole un ojo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, divertido Jensen dijo- “¿Travieso, Padalecki?”

Jensen le besó suavemente, luego mordisqueó su camino hacia la oreja de Jared, susurrando- “Si eres realmente bueno, tal vez consiga ese traje de colegiala para tu cumpleaños”

-"Siempre soy bueno”- murmuró Jared, acariciando el cuello de Jensen- “Por cierto creo que todavía te debo cierto jersey…”- dejó de hablar, esperando su reacción.

Jensen se apartó y miró a Jared, sonriendo- “Consérvalo. No es que realmente lo hiciera por la camiseta”

-“¿En serio?”- Jared sonrió perezosamente.

-“Sí. Créeme, tengo exactamente lo que deseó”- Colocó su mano de forma posesiva sobre el pecho de Jared.

Jared se echó a reír, besando a Jensen lentamente- “Pero tal vez quiero que lo tengas. Mira, ya tengo un sustituto maravilloso”- Tratando de reprimir su sonrisa, soltó a Jensen, metió la mano bajo la cama y alzó el marco que había obtenido esta mañana.

-“¡Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando!”- exclamó Jensen, sus ojos completamente abiertos después de darle un vistazo a sus bragas negras de encaje rojo, enmarcadas en un fondo de tela negro.

-“No lo sé, creo que sería bastante sugestivo”- Jared hipó y se desplomó en una carcajada - hasta que fue acallado por los labios de Jensen.

FIN


End file.
